The Luftwaffe man Novel vol 1
by Godric The Radical
Summary: Life is going quite well for Fredrick. What a life he is having he gets to do his life long dream...flying. The Luftwaffe is the place to be for Fredrick. His childhood friends are there and Fredrick is next for promotion. All is going well until he flew though that cloud.
1. Chapter 1 Die Luftwaffe

I do not own My Little Pony just the OCs I will try to pump out the story be nice and be considerate I have Asperger so if you see an error tell me nicely and tell if this is better. please send reviews otherwise I can not change my story to the way you guys want to read it.

Chapter 1 Die Luftwaffe

A fanatic they called him because of his devotion to the Luftwaffe.

It was morning on the day of September, 14 1944 the air was cold and bleak as usual but Fredrick did not care it was always cold in Germany.

Fredrick was in the command center with his squad mates.

Fredrick said "hey guys make sure we do not let any more bombers in today we have to make sure that the German father land still lives."

There was much rejoicing from the squad mates they were able to fly again.

Then Fredrick walked out of the hanger to his parked jet to escape the noise of his squad mates" what loud people they are they show no devotion and if we do not get enough progress they are going to demote the airplane to 109s," Fredrick thought to himself.

He walked around the jet touching certain spots making sure that the jet would be safe for flying.

One of Fredrick's friends Eric walked up to his parked jet next to Fredrick's jet and said "Wow sir, you have already got 7 kills."

Fredrick replied "remember most of these kills are bombers they do not count."

Eric returned the thought by saying "well they should."

Fredrick laughed to himself as he climbed into the cockpit and started checking his controls and fuel.

After a couple of minutes after cleaning and checking the dials Fredrick picked up his radio and called the control tower and said "this is two runway clear."

Control replied "number two you are second in line wait for clearance."

Fredrick switched on his engines a bright flame shot out of the back of the engines.

Fredrick's cockpit was filled with the sound of the humming of the jet engines.

Fredrick then pulled out the parking spot and got in the line of the Me 262' on the runway.

Fredrick turned off the engine and waited for further orders the squad leader then received the all clear signal to take off.

The squad leader's engines roared as the he shot down the runway.

Fredrick prepared his engines.

Over the radio he heard them say "number two you are clear to takeoff happy hunting."

Fredrick replied "this is number two proceeding and thanks."

Fredrick's engines hummed as he warmed up the jet. Fredrick pushed forward on the throttle slowly so that his engines would not catch on fire.

Fredrick's jet lurched forward and started to pick up lots of speed.

Fredrick sat back in his cockpit and felt the power of the engine just like the first time he flew a plane.

The sound of the engine screamed as the jet flew down the runway.

Fredrick lifted up on the control stick.

Fredrick flew up into the air and did a pass around the airbase.

His favorite thing was always flying.

He joined up with the rest of his squad mates Fredrick then said "maybe this time we could all be aces."

The rest of the squad mates laughed but the squad leader called in and said "focus on the mission we have to intercept those bombers.

Every one of the radio said back" sir yes sir."

They were flying for a couple of minutes when Fredrick looked off to his left and saw the outline of the bombers.

Fredrick called on the radio and said" sir enemy bombers B-17s 10:00."

Everyone looked over and saw the bombers. The squad leader then said "everyone begin the hunt."

Every one acknowledged the leader and went into their dive. The Me 262s screamed down at their prey.

The bombers opened up with their guns but the Me 262s were too fast.

Fredrick lined up a bomber and fired a small burst of 30mm shells on the bomber. The shells ripped through the bomber as it were like tissue paper.

The bomber burst apart in a fiery explosion and the air around the bomber was filled with metal, fire and human flesh as the bomber fell to the earth. The rest of the bombers faired the same fate as they were shot down one by one.

Fredrick then following a bomber Fredrick lined up the shot and fired.

As Fredrick was watching the bomber Fredrick went through a cloud.

In the cloud Fredrick was trying to pull the Me 262out of the cloud but the controls were not responding.

After messing with the controls and trying to make the controls work the speed of the Me 262 increased

Fredrick was tossed around like a ragdoll at such high speed Fredrick tried stabilizing the airplane, but his efforts were useless.

The Me 262 jerk around left, right, and around seeming like the Me 262 would shake itself a part.

The whirling made him sick Fredrick wished that the events would stop, then he lost a good portion of blood from his head and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 Was in der Welt?

I know it is a bad habit but I like changing the story to your needs. Also background information that the luftwaffe armed its pilots with a couple mags of blanks and real bullets so that they could shot and distract the enemy without wasting real bullets. also speak the chapter heading in German it will be easier to understand

Chapter 2 Was in der Welt?

Fredrick awoke from his faint to find that his Me 262 flying still.

Fredrick said to himself "I am glad that my sweet girl kept me alive."

Fredrick immediately picked up the radio and said "this is number two please respond."

After his voice was static Fredrick repeated what he said but there was no answer."

Fredrick looked over at the fuel gage and thought to himself "if I do not land soon my airplane will run out of fuel."

Fredrick then looked around at the forest and saw an area big enough for his Me 262 to land.

Fredrick thought to himself "that is probably the only area for miles that I can land on, but I have to be careful about the trees."

Fredrick cut engine power and began his descent on the narrow makeshift runway.

Fredrick flying just over the ground extended his Me 262's landing gear and touched down on the ground.

The ride was quite bumpy, but lucky the Me 262 did not flip.

After Fredrick had landed he got out the survival kit and started going through it.

Fredrick said out loud to himself" I'll need the food, the water, the flares, but not the radio I think it is busted."

Fredrick picked up his trusty knife and Luger 08 and started walking.

Fredrick walked for many hours humming the nation anthem to himself.

The hike was exhausting and treacherous though prickly bushes and dangerous plants.

Fredrick thought to himself "I will need shelter soon it is getting dark."

So Fredrick started working on his tent, the tent was put up in a matter of minutes.

Fredrick's stomach started rumbling so started a fire and cooked his dried Kraut meat.

After eating with a full belly Fredrick fell asleep.

o.O.o

Fredrick was back in his plane flying over Germany Fredrick said "what, I thought that I was in a wilderness" he paused for a second "maybe that was a dream," Fredrick looked over the side of his Me 262 and saw the communist armies have taken over Berlin the Russian flag flew over Berlin.

o.O.o

Fredrick bolted up in cold sweat. Recalling what had happened he sat back down "that was just a dream; the communists could not take over the fatherland."

Fredrick fell back asleep with just a feeling of anxiety over him.

Fredrick woke up the next morning to the sound of birds "That was some night well time to keep moving."

He got dressed and ate a breakfast of some wild fruits he found. Then he packed up the tent put out the fire and went of his way.

Fredrick marched for several miles when he walked through a bush he thought he heard a small voice say "are you hurt?" doing what any trained German did was pull out his knife and looked around.

Fredrick thought to himself "I must have imaged that voice I hope I am not going crazy."

Then a yellow pony with a pink mane jumped out of a nearby bush and said "are you lost." with a timid and shy voice.

Fredrick then looked in the direction of the voice and thought "that is not possible a different colored horse."

He did not responded so the yellow pony walked up to Fredrick and was about to touch him when Fredrick yelled at the pony "Sie erhalten von mir oder ich schieße sie."

The pony not understand and kept approaching.

So Fredrick pulled out his knife because it was shiny and dangerous and pointed it at the pony the pony stood there petrified with fear.

Fredrick took one step closer the pony yelped and flew away. Fredrick Saying out loud "that is impossible the pony flew."

I better ditch the knife or otherwise they might hurt me and I got to hide."

Fredrick was about to throw the knife but he thought "I maybe need this," so he slipped the knife into his boot and kept marching on looking for the best hiding spot Fredrick walked for several hours in the forest listening for intruders.

Fredrick thought" I think that am being watched."

He looked around but saw no one "that pony that is impossible the pony did not look aerodynamic enough to fly what a weird place, must be Russia." Fredrick thought.

While Fredrick was thinking about his encounter the yellow pony whose name was Fluttershy.

She was going as fast as she could to Ponyvile.

Fluttershy zooming past clouds and trees running for her life for that man.

She had to warn Twilight that there could be danger approaching Ponyvile from that weird animal.


	3. Chapter 3 The plan

I know this took awhile to write. give me any comments or reviews and suggestion. I hope that this is still interesting I am sorry to any Rainbow Dash fans she was in the wrong place at the wrong time

Chapter 3 The Plan

o.O.o

Fluttershy kept flying for at least several hours when she arrived at Ponyville. she dived down gaining speed as she headed for the Library.

Fluttershy past over houses and trees as she flew towards Twilight's library She could see the library, Fluttershy then saw an open window and flew through the window.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting at her desk reading about quantum physics when she heard a crash behind her. Twilight turned around and saw Fluttershy cowering in a pile of books. Twilight ran down to Fluttershy and said "Fluttershy want is the matter?"

Fluttershy replied "I saw the most horrid creature ever, it had no tail, stood on two legs, and it did not have any mane.

Twilight then asked "how did it talk, how did it move, what color is it?"

Fluttershy replied "I do not know, but it had some clothes on and he smelled really funny.

Twilight then asked "where did you see this creature?"

Fluttershy got out of the books and replied "it was about 10 miles from here I found the creature because I found a large sleeping creature, I was frightened so I ran away from the sleeping creature after that I ran into the creature."

Twilight then asked "what did the sleeping creature look like." Fluttershy replied "the sleeping creature looked like a large bird but without feathers and it looked like the forest. Twilight then started taking notes about all of these descriptions. Twilight thought to herself "a creature could walk all the way to Ponyville in a coulpe of hours."

Twilight then said "Spike... Spike, come here!"

Fluttershy looked at Twilight funny and said "spike has been at dragon camp for a day now."

Twilight's face lit up bright red. Twilight snapping out of that emotion said "Ok then get Rainbow Dash to take the letter."

Fluttershy suddenly flew out the window she flew through and headed towards Rainbow Dash's palace.

Twilight ran upstairs and pulled out a sheet of paper, ink and quill and started writing.

o.O.o

Dear Princess Celestia

A new creature has been found by Fluttershy in the woods. Fluttershy said that it was different

than any other creature she has seen. That is why I seek your advice because I do not know if

you want the creature captured for questioning or to leave it alone. I do not know if the

creature would do any harm to Ponyville so I seek your judgment.

Your Faithful Student

Twilight Sparkle

o.O.o

Fluttershy returned to the library and ran into Twilight with a loud bang. Twilight stumbled back and fell on her back. Fluttershy regained her control on her flying and said in a shy and sorry voice "Oh Twilight I am so sorry." Fluttershy then helped up Twilight.

Twilight then said "Its ok, did you get Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy said "yes I did she should be coming soon." As soon as Fluttershy finished talking a gust of air and dust burst through the door. Twilight averted her eyes while Fluttershy jumped up and dove into Twilight's bed. When the dust had cleared Rainbow Dash was in the door way looking like her old self. Twilight run up to Dash and said "Dash I need you to take this letter to princess Celestial it is urgent it gets there fast and you're the pony to do it."

Dash gave Twilight the "Are You Kidding me?" look and replied "I ain't a mail pony, so why are you asking me."

Twilight using her cunning skills said this "Oh, because you said that you could fly to Canterlot in 3 hours flat so this moment is the time to try and that the safety of Ponyville depends of you."

Rainbow Dash then said" Ha, I look danger in the eye I do not fear anything."

Twilight then said "that is why I am asking you to take the letter to the princess because the flight is very dangerous."

Rainbow Dash flabbergasted said" What, no… I… fine." Rainbow Dash never backing down a challenge (and having little brain power) took the letter and went outside.

Twilight walked upstairs to her bed and saw that Fluttershy was still under the covers. Twilight walked up to her bed and pulled the covers of the bed. Fluttershy yelp of a second, but realized it was Twilight and said "sorry Twilight for getting in your bed."

Twilight then said "its ok Fluttershy just help me remake it." They both got to work when a big explosion sound came from outside.

Twilight shook her head and muttered "Sonic Rain boom." Fluttershy cowered for a second, but remembered it was Rainbow Dash.

Twilight looked around and saw that some of the books and windows were on the floor now and said "Also Fluttershy would you help me clean up the library." Fluttershy agreed. After fixing the bed Fluttershy helped clean up the library and helped replace the broken window.

After the cleaning was done Fluttershy flew home to her cottage while Twilight started researching for a creature that met the description of the creature Fluttershy saw.

o.O.o

While this is all happening Fredrick is exploring the forest looking for some fuel or oil.

Fredrick was tired and hungry so he sat down next to a large tree and fell asleep. Then Fredrick awoken by a loud explosion, Fredrick instinctively jumped on the ground. Fredrick thought to himself "this race has explosives and they are firing at me." Fredrick got up and looked around and thought "What?"

He looked up and saw little object flying across the sky with a rainbow following the object as if the rainbow was attached to it. Fredrick thought to himself "that is impossible no plane could can make a rainbow but this is a weird place.

Fredrick then thought "wait a second maybe they have found me I must get back to my Me 262." Fredrick then started walking to his Me 262.

o.O.o

after a couple hours of research Twilight hadn't found any creature that was not like any creature in Equestrian. Twilight angrily yelled out loud "What is this creature?"

As soon as she stopped yelling Rainbow Dash burst through the door and made Twilight jump up from her spot on the floor. Twilight then ran up to Dash and said" Did you get the letter to the Princess."

Dash pulled out a letter and Twilight swiped the letter from Dash's hoof. Dash said irritated" Your welcome I have to go help Scotoloo."

Rainbow Dash then flew off while Twilight was opening the letter.

o.O.o

Dear Twilight Sparkle

I thank you for warning you must capture this creature incase that the creature is hostile. You

have my permission to use any force needed, but you need to make sure that the creature is

not harmed. If that creature is harmed you could be in the highest amount of danger. The

creature needs to be studied and watched for the safety of Equestria. Also Twilight have the

highest amount of caution when capturing this creature.

From your sovereign

Princess Celesta

o.O.o

After finishing the letter Twilight teleported to Fluttershy's cottage. When Twilight arrived at Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy was feeding all of the animals when there was a flash of light and Twilight appeared.

The animals ran off because of the flash and Twilight then ran up to Fluttershy and said "Fluttershy we need to assemble the Elements of Harmony and find this creature, meet me back at the library."

Fluttershy then flew off to Rainbow Dash's house and Sugar Cube corner while Twilight walked to the Rarity's boutique and Sweet Apple Acres.

After a couple minutes everyone was at the Library confused and a little nervosa. Twilight then said "every pony, a creature has been sighted in the Everfree Forest." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself "Big surprise."

Twilight ignoring that comment and continued. "This creature could potently be hostile and could destroy Ponyville." She continued" we have been given orders by princess Celestica to capture this creature without hurting this creature."

Applejack then replied "Twilight what does this creature looks like?" Twilight then said "We have an eye witness… Fluttershy." Fluttershy then walked up to Twilight and said "Yes, Twilight The creature has no mane but has hair on its head, it has only two legs but has two other limbs to hold things, and it is taller than a pony also it… did… not… have… a tail. It was really scary I did not know what to do I"

Twilight then cut in and said "Ok, Fluttershy the creature was sighted 10 miles in the Everfree Forest also watch out for a "bird that looks like the forest"

Rainbow Dash give us an aerial view but do not try to capture it on your own, while the rest of you will join me in the forest looking for this creature."

Twilight then said" let's move out and find the creature."


	4. Chapter 4 The first contact

I was thinking of adding a new character tell me what you think. Always Looking for review. please help me find small errors so that I can make the story more enjoyable. I wish I could pump out the Chapters faster but school gets in the way. PLEASE FORGIVE ME rainbow dash fans

Chapter 4 The first contact

o.O.o

Fredrick arrived back at his Me 262 and looked around and thought "good they have not found my Me 262."

Then Fredrick heard the sound of flapping overhead. Fredrick looked up and saw a pony with a rainbow following it.

Fredrick thought to himself "Oh no, they have found me."

Fredrick jump into a nearby bush and hid.

The pony that was in the air did a 180 and flew in the direction it came from.

Fredrick then breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Fredrick heard voices coming from the bush on the same side as him. The voices said "Twilight, this is where I saw the large metal bird," said the first voice.

The next voice said "Ok, everyone split up and searched the area for clues."

Fredrick looked around and saw all the ponies in a circle. Fredrick thought to himself "they look like horses dipped in food coloring."

As he sat there the ponies were spreading out looking for him while the purple pony circled and study the plane.

Fredrick thought to himself "I hope she does not scratch the paint," while Fredrick was sitting in the bush he felt something hard against his back and heard a voice "y'all get up slowly now and get out of the bush."

Fredrick thought it was a gun so he slowly rose up and walked out of the bush.

Fredrick was then surrounded be the ponies. They looked at him and examined him.

Fredrick thought "Wait, a second how could hold a gun they have hoofs."

Fredrick then swiftly placed his hands down into his pockets and pulled out a flare and lit it.

The ponies then jumped away when Fredrick pulled out the flare. Fredrick said" Zurück sie Kreaturen." The ponies looked at him and were giving him the confused look.

Fredrick then threw the flare at the ponies and ran.

Fredrick said to himself "they must not be too bright and I got hide from these creatures."

As Fredrick ran further into the forest while the ponies were confused.

o.O.o

Twilight then said with a scared voice "Is everybody ok?"

everybody replied "yes.

" Twilight looked around and saw that Fluttershy was missing. Twilight then said "where is Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy then said "I am ok I just flew up into the tree after the creature pulled out that thing." Fluttershy then floated down from the tree.

Twilight then took the flare and put out the flame. Twilight then said "how can a creature summon fire without having a horn?" everyone shrugged.

Twilight then noticed that Rainbow Dash was missing. Twilight then heard a crash and some struggling. They all ran to the noise of the struggling.

o.O.o

Fredrick was running away from those creatures. He ran further into the forest the forest seemed if it wanted to capture him.

Fredrick kept running then, but then he heard the sound of flapping behind him. Fredrick looked over his shoulder and saw a cyan pony chasing after him. Fredrick kept running harder and harder though the forest while the cyan pony was gaining on him.

Fredrick then felt something push against his back.

Fredrick tripped and fell into the ground. As Fredrick was falling he grabbed something soft as he fell on to the ground. Fredrick had fallen face forward into a sand pit.

Fredrick pushed himself out of the sand pit and wiped his eyes. When he had wiped the sand out of his eyes he saw the cyan pony 5 yards away from him on the ground not moving.

Fredrick jumped up and surveyed the area

. Fredrick thought "what is going on maybe I could get some information from that pony."

Fredrick walked to the cyan pony as it lay on the ground. Fredrick poked it with his foot and said "Warum sind sie ermüdet mich zu fangen, und wo sind sie aus auch was sind Sie?"

after Fredrick said that the cyan jumped up and tried to tackle Fredrick. Fredrick had barely stepped out of way his ribs took some of the tackle; tackle had not taken down Fredric k. Fredrick then punted the cyan pony as it hovered in the air. The pony landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Fredrick then pulled out his Luger 08 and loaded a blank clip into the gun.

Fredrick started running again after a couple of seconds of running he heard the sound of galloping

. Fredrick shot a couple blanks into the air to deter the approaching ponies.

The sound of the galloping had seemed to stop, but Fredrick took no chances he kept running and running until he was on the edge of the forest. He ran though the one of the clearings to find a guard in his way.

Fredrick fired a couple blanks into the air as he ran by the guard.

Fredrick then found a little house on the edge of the forest. Fredrick thought to himself "this should be a nice spot to hide."

Fredrick ran towards the house and crawled through the ground window. Fredrick proceeded to find a good spot to hide. Fredrick ran upstairs and found a wardrobe. Fredrick climbed into the wardrobe and fell asleep.

o.O.o

Twilight and the rest ran after the sound of the crash.

When they got to the crash site they found Rainbow Dash on the ground with a big bruise on the right side of her body.

Twilight exclaimed "Rainbow Dash are you OK?"

Rainbow Dash got and said "I am fine," Rainbow Dash took a step and fell over.

Twilight used her magic to levitate Rainbow Dash on to Applejack's back.

Twilight said "Applejack take Rainbow Dash to the library and place her on the bed be sure to call for a doctor."

Rainbow Dash protested "I can help you catch that insect there is no need for me to go to the library."

Twilight responded firmly "Rainbow Dash you have been bashed up you need to get a doctor."

Rainbow Dash then said "but…" Twilight gave her evil eye and Rainbow Dash became quiet as Applejack took Rainbow Dash to the Library. Twilight watched Applejack carry Rainbow Dash away from the area.

Twilight turned to the rest of the group and said "Ok, It is time we capture that scum bag," every one agreed with Twilight including Fluttershy. They then galloped after the creature.

They could see the creature they were gaining on it until then heard terrible noises coming from the creature. They sound like lighting with its boom.

Fluttershy jumped on to the ground. Every one stopped and looked after Fluttershy.

Fluttershy said "girls it is getting away."

Pinkie Pie then said "we care more about you then a creature." Fluttershy blushed for a second and hid behind her pink mane.

Twilight then said "let's go back before it gets too late."

Rarity said" that sounds like a fabulous idea, I hate this forest."

They walked all the way to the edge of the forest.

Then they went their separate ways and returned to their homes.

Twilight hurried home to find that only a note was on her desk.

Dear Twilight

The Doctor has taken Rainbow Dash into the hospital. The Doctor said that Rainbow Dash should

be fine. Also that she will back with us in 1 day. So do not worry.

Your friend Applejack

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief as she walked up to bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Death?

Please any German readers make sure I am doing the German correctly and vote if you want to put another human character in this story. Thank you guys for the likes you guys get the next chapter you deserve it This is compete but I will not post the next chapters until I feel like it or when people are having a good time

Chapter 5 Death…?

o.O.o

Several hours later Fredrick woke up to find that the sun had gone down

. Fredrick pushed the door of the wardrobe a bit so that he could see that if any one was home.

He look out and saw no one Fredrick slowly Fredrick stepped out of the wardrobe and slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Fredrick thought to himself "Boy I am hungry, maybe there is some food found in here." Fredrick started opening cabinets and rummaged through them.

Fredrick found something worth his while a couple apples and a head of cabbage.

Fredrick started eating the cabbage and the apples. He finished the cabbage and apples he was licking his chops.

Fredrick no longer hungry started walking to the stairs when something hit him on the back of the head.

Fredrick uttered a grunt of pain as the object hit him in the back of his head.

Fredrick then fell to the ground in a great thud.

Fredrick laying there moaned for a second and said "Ow mein Kopf."

Fredrick's vision was blurred, but he could make out a pony. Fredrick tried to get up, but the pony hit him in the head again.

Fredrick fell into the ground again he thought to himself "Ow how did that pony did that they aren't tall enough to hit me in the head."

Fredrick looked up and saw the yellow pony with the pink mane flying next to Fredrick's head. Fredrick then said "Ow mein Kopf."

Then the pony hit Fredrick in the head again, this time Fredrick felt his strength leave him.

Fredrick's body went numb and his body could not function. Fredrick's ears rang and his vision blurred up.

As Fredrick clung to the last bits of stay awake he felt something warm trickle down his head.

Then Fredrick vision gave out and the world went dark.

Sometime later

Fredrick's eyes burst open he looked around and thought "What is going on, It must be morning." As Fredrick looked out the window he saw the world out there.

Fredrick then tried to get up but something was holding him back and he could not reach his head to feel the wound.

Fredrick looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair with rope with his hands bond as well. Fredrick thought "why am I tied up and why does my head hurt so much."

As soon as he thought that Fredrick saw something small and yellow dart by the door. The creature was peaking at Fredrick.

Fredrick thought to himself "that creature must be more afraid of me then me of it."

Then pony walked into the room and said "Hi my name is Fluttershy, what is yours?" in a soft and timid voice.

Fredrick observed the pony it had yellow coat, a pink mane, some butterflies on her flank, and it had wings.

Fredrick thought to himself "How does the pony fly it looks to not be very aerodynamic."

Fredrick said to the pony "Mein Name ist Fredrick."

Fluttershy then said "Oh my I do not understand you, so is your name is Fredrick?"

Fredrick shook his head yes.

Fluttershy then said in a shy angry voice "Why did you hurt Rainbow Dash?"

Fredrick gave a confused look on his face and said "Wer ist diese Person?"

Fluttershy said annoyed "The pony with a rainbow mane and is completely blue."

Fredrick remembered what she was talking about.

Fredrick then said in a scared voice "Oh sie war sie gegen mich und ich war auf der Flucht."

Fluttershy then said in a shy voice "Oh am I making you uncomfortable?"

Fredrick then thought to himself "This pony has two personalities she can be soft and kind or angry and assertive."

Fredrick then said "Warum bin ich hier, und warum bin ich gebunden?"

Fluttershy turned her head and had a confused look.

Fredrick then thought "Oh, yeah they cannot understand German." Fredrick used his hand and pointed to the ropes.

Fluttershy understood and said "those are for you so you cannot escape."

Fredrick was surprised that Fluttershy said that. Then there was a crash from down stairs.

Fluttershy then said "Oh my I need to see what is going on down stairs, stay here."

Fredrick said "Wie kann ich überall." Fredrick sat there for a couple minutes then

Fluttershy came back to the room and said "I have to step out to get some groceries, so please do not move from here." Fluttershy left the room and shut the door. Fredrick then heard the front door close.

Fredrick then started wiggling around to reach his boot. Fredrick kept doing this for 1hour but with no avail.

Fredrick then knew what to do. Fredrick took his left hand and dislocated it.

Fredrick yelped in pain and pulled out his hand and reached down to his boot and pulled out his knife.

Fredrick then started cutting the ropes after a couple cuts from the knife he was free.

Fredrick then placed the knife back into his right boot.

Fredrick then thought to himself "Oh my gosh, my hand it hurts so much." Fredrick then took his left hand a relocated it. The left hand swelled up but that is a little distraction.

Fredrick ran to the door of the room and tried the door. The door was locked Fredrick thought to himself "RRRrrr... this door, curse this place."

Fredrick then looked at the window and got a crazy idea. Fredrick walked to the end of the room and ran to the window. Fredrick burst through the window and landed on the ground 12 feet below.

Fredrick got up and took a step. Fredrick heard a snapping noise from his leg. Fredrick then fell over and griped his leg.

Fredrick thought "My leg, but I must make it to the forest." Fredrick got up and started hobbling to the forest.

Once Fredrick reached the forest and sat down next to a large tree and made a splint made out of two sticks.

As Fredrick was finishing up the splint he heard a voice say "Oh my, that looks like it hurts." Fredrick looked around and did not see the the voice said "do you need any help?" Fredrick looked up and saw Fluttershy on a branch just above him.

Fredrick then said "Wie…?" Fluttershy floated down from the branch and landed next to Fredrick.

Fluttershy said "Why did you escape from me, was I too harsh or to mean, I am a bad person?" Fluttershy started whimpering Fredrick said"Nein, ich dachte nur, dass sie mich zu eurem Anführer sie sind nicht eine schlechte Person," and patted her on the back she sat down next to Fredrick. Fredrick stroked her main while she was looking down.

Then Fluttershy looked up at Fredrick. Fredrick's soul was softened when he looked into Fluttershy's eyes.

Then Fredrick looked up and saw a creature moving towards them.

Fluttershy then jumped up into the tree. Fredrick pulled out his knife and franticly looked around.

The creature jumped out of the bush and tried to tackle Fredrick. Fredrick dodged the tackle but Fredrick tripped on his hurt leg and dropped his knife.

The creature, that sort of looked like a wolf but made out of plants, closed for the kill.

Fredrick backed up into the tree Fredrick thought "this is the end of me."

The wolf was about to claim is prey when Fluttershy landed in front of Fredrick and said "You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to eat poor Fredrick."

To Fredrick amazement the wolf looked like a scolded puppy. Then the wolf seemed to be talking to Fluttershy.

Then Fluttershy said "Fredrick close your eyes." Fredrick did as he was told.

Fluttershy used "The STARE" on the wolf.

After a couple seconds Fredrick opened his eyes and saw the wolf leave.

Fredrick looked at Fluttershy with shock and awe.

Fluttershy turned to Fredrick, who had his mouth hanging open and said "Fredrick are you alright."

Fredrick said "Wie…?"

Fluttershy replied" We must leave the forest, you could stay with me."

Fredrick picked up the knife and was about to take the offer when the four other ponies burst through the clearing.

Fredrick grabbed Fluttershy and pulled out his knife and held it to her neck.

Fredrick whispered into Fluttershy's ear with a tear in his eye "Vergib mir."

The purple pony then said "Put that weapon and let us settle this like civilized people.

Fredrick started to back away then Fredrick said "Ich wollte dies niemals."

Fredrick threw Fluttershy at them and hobbled off.

As he was getting away he felt his muscles slowing down. Fredrick thought "what is going."

Then Fredrick fell to the ground exhausted but before losing his strength he yelled "Für die Heimat ich sterbe."

As the darkness and the cold encircled him he saw the ponies gather around him.

Fredrick noticed Fluttershy was next to his head. Fredrick whispered "Ich bin so leid Fluttershy."

Then the darkness swallowed up Fredrick as he passed out.

o.O.o

Is this heaven or the other place, Fredrick did not know.

There was only darkness, Fredrick looked around and he saw a light.

Fredrick ran to the light as fast as he could, but the light was moving away. Fredrick ran so fast that he could take off from a runway.

Then the light was starting to go out Fredrick jumped into the light and was swallowed up.

Fredrick will be taking questions now so anyone interested PM me or review


	6. Chapter 6 Fate Watches

s uncle sam said it "I need you" I need you too because I need help trying to pick out main OC for some stories I am writing so please send your ideas to the comment box. I ask this because a great man once said "the writer should conform to the reader not the other way around." thanks for the likes you gain the radicalness this chapter

Chapter 6 fate watches

Fredrick bolted awake and held has head and Fredrick looked up and saw bars of iron. Fredrick looked around and saw that he was in a prison cell and the only other object in the cell with him was the cot he was sitting on.  
Fredrick saw that he had some strange cuffs on his hands.  
Fredrick looked at the cuffs and tried to take them off, but to no avail. Fredrick stood up and said "Was zum Teufel ist los!?"  
He looked around and saw a purple pony walk up to the bars and said "You are in the containment center awaiting Princess Celestia's court judgment. Fredrick said muttered "Oh, wunderbar." The purple pony ignored that comment and said " My name is Twilight Sparkle." Fredrick said "Mein Name ist Fredrick."  
Twilight then had an embarrassed look on her face. Fredrick asked "was ist los? ." Twilight said "We do not understand you langue."  
Twilight paused for a second and then continued "So I am going to give you the ability to speak our langue." Fredrick had not noticed this before, but the horn protruding from her head started to glow.  
Twilight struggled for a brief second, but the horn glow slowly disappeared. Twilight then ask "Where are you from?"  
Fredrick replied "I am from Germany." After hearing the words come out of his mouth, he clamped his mouth with his hand.  
Twilight giggled for a second, but retained her professional look. Fredrick gave her the evil eye. Twilight then asked "where is this Ger-man-y?"  
Fredrick thought for a scond and replied "Germany is in my world earth."  
Twilight then said "We have a Ger-man-y except it is called Germaney."  
Fredrick tought to himself "This place has many similarities between my world and theirs."  
Fredrick then asked " How long will I have to wait here."  
Twilight responded "Oh… 75 hours give or take."  
Fredrick was about to faint when Twilight started to giggle and laugh.  
Fredrick then said "what is so funny I am going to be in here for over 3 days."  
Twilight said " I was just kidding with you it should only be a couple of hours."  
Fredrick breathed a sigh of relief. Fredrick then asked "what type of government is this."  
Twilight asked " Why would you want to know that?"  
Fredrick smiled and said "I used to be a professor at die Universität Heidelberg."  
Twilight had a surprised look on her face that he was a professor.  
Twilight responded " I never knew that you were a professor, to answer your question the princesses govern this land so you could say it is a diarchy.  
Fredrick had a disgusted look on his face" I never like monarchs or any other archy."  
Twilight had an annoyed look on her face " What is wrong with that?"  
Fredrick said angrily " I never like people with that much power."  
Twilight was getting more annoyed each second. she said" well they are good leaders, they have brought peace and prosperity for long then every pony could remember. "  
Fredrick said "ok then you can have your opinion, what is this land's name." Twilight then said" this land is called Equestria."  
Fredrick felt his throat getting dry. Fredrick said "may I have a drink of water or this is like a medieval prison."  
Twilight walked out the door and shut the door. Fredrick sat there for several minutes, then the door swung open and in the door way was Twilight levitating the tray with her horn. Fredrick thought to himself "  
How do they do that, it must be some sort of matter manipulation." Guards walked up behind her and said "sit down while she hands you the water and food."  
Fredrick sat there as they opened the door and the tray levitated into the cell. The cell door closed as the tray floated to the cot. Fredrick saw on the tray a bowl of oat meal and a glass of water.  
Fredrick started eating the oatmeal Fredrick thought to himself "The oatmeal is better than what I thought it was going to be."  
Fredrick started drinking the water when Twilight said "you will be judged by Princess Celestia." Fredrick choked on the water and spat it out.  
Fredrick wiped the water from his mouth and said " You have to be kidding me, one person holding my fate?"  
Twilight replied " yes she will hold your fate, but she is fair and just."  
Fredrick said " , great she will have me banished or thrown in a cell like this for my life time I have failed the Fuhrer."  
Twilight looked at Fredrick with some sympathy but she was more annoyed that he would openly insult the princess.  
A guard walked up to Twilight and said "It is time." Fredrick sighed and stood up from the bed muttered "Lets get this over with."  
The guard looked at Fredrick and said "You will sit down until told to do so."  
Fredrick complied and sat down. The guard opened the door with his horn. The guard motioned Fredrick forward. Fredrick got up and walked out of the cell.  
It seem like hours as they walked down so many halls Fredrick thought to himself "If anyone were to break out of this place they would be down here for a while. After more twists and turns they reached to very large doors.  
The guards prodded Fredrick forward. Fredrick walked though the doors. To his amazement he saw pillars made of marble and there was many windows.  
Fredrick looked around more he saw so many other ponies and his eyes were caught on the Princess.  
The guards stopped him right there and shoved him down into the ground. Fredrick got up into a crawling position and yelled at the guards angrily "Ich habe nicht diese Manschetten haben auf sie wäre in einer Welt der verletzt."  
The guards did not seem to notice as the Princess flared out her wings and the entire hall became as quiet as a grave.  
Then the princess said " What is your name good sir." Fredrick stood up and German saluted her. The crowd was in shock and awe as they whispered what had happened. The princess ignored that and repeated the question.  
Fredrick snapped to attention and said "Hauptmann Fredrick Steiner part of the 8th Blitz squadron."  
Fredrick stood there saluting while the princess got off the throne and started to circled him.  
Fredrick could feel her eyes probing him as he stood there. Fredrick could feel beads of sweat dribble down from is head. The Princess stopped circling him and went back up to the throne. The princess then said "why are you here?"  
Fredrick stopped saluting but kept his regale stance and said "Your Highness I really do not know, I do not even know how I got here."  
Princess Celestia stared at Fredrick for a long time before saying "I will give my verdict tomorrow just after sunrise."  
Fredrick breathed a sigh of relief but found it hard to be happy because of all the anxiety he was feeling.  
The guards walked Fredrick back to his cell. Fredrick got into the cell and laid down on the cot. Fredrick felt his eyes slowly fall down then he was lost in his on dream land.

Thank you for all the comments and likes please keep following the story also guys I would like some creative critisum and every one thank you every one in the words of Fluttershy yay


	7. Chapter 7 a new understanding

Thank you for all your reviews If you review enough you get shout out like Xela3 as Fluttershy would say it "gasp... yay!"  
Chapter 7 a new understanding

Fredrick awoke to the splashing water across his face. He wiped his eyes and yelled "Was im Deutschen Vaterland!?" He looked up and saw that Twilight was levitating a bucket. Twilight said "You are needed in the main hall and you need to stay afterwards."

Fredrick sighed as the guard opened the door and they started walking down the corridor. They reached the hall in a couple minutes they reached the doors to the hall Fredrick could feel anxiety developing in the bottom of his heart. He entered through the doors and bowed to the princess and saluted. Fredrick shakes off the guards and stood at attention. The Princess sat there for a couple of seconds before saying " Fredrick Steiner you are not guilty of the crimes convicted against you, but for threatening Fluttershy you have to help her with whatever she wants for two weeks."  
Fredrick breathed easy for a second, but he could feel his anxiety rise again. Fredrick thought" OH DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL FATHERLAND, I have to work with her she hates my living guts, Oh, I am so dead oh man I am so dead. I hope she can forgive me."

everybody left after the judgment had been given Fredrick stood there with the two guards flank him of either side of him. The Princess walked up to Fredrick and unshackled him. Fredrick stood there amazement.  
Fredrick thought "She must really trust me to not cause any trouble."  
Then Princess Celestia said "guards leave us." Then she turned to Fredrick and said in a very soft voice "I am so sorry that you had to go through all that has happened to you."

Fredrick replied in his dispelled voice growing hot under his collar "No your Highness I was never hurt in any way by your citizens."  
Princess Celestia showed a smile on her face and said "You can drop the formal act Fredrick I just want to know how you are doing?"  
Fredrick stopped standing at attention and said "Your Highness I would ask that if there were any way could you get me to a doctor?"  
Princess Celestia then said "why do you ask?"  
Fredrick had an embarrassed look on his face while saying "Uhh... I broke my leg as I jumped out of Fluttershy's window and to escape her I had to dislocate my wrist, but I have sort of relocated it."  
The Princess Celestia then said "Twilight I need you here please." Twilight teleported reactively in front of Fredrick like a dog to a master's call Fredrick jumped back and almost fell on to the floor.  
Princess Celestia then said " Twilight could you help our friend here he has many injures."  
Twilight then said "Ok your Highness I will help our guest."  
Fredrick confused said "I thought that I was going back to my prison cell."  
Princess Celestia and Twilight stood there for a second before giggling to themselves. Then the Princess said "you do not have to stay in the cell you can stay in one of the guest rooms, unless you want to stay in a cell."  
Fredrick repiled with a dignified voice (fail, embarrassed) "I would rather stay in one of the guest rooms."  
Princess Celestia then said "good,"  
Then she turned to Twilight and said "Twilight will you take Fredrick to the guest room next to yours."  
Twilight nodded and said to Fredrick "follow me."  
Twilight started walking out the door, but Fredrick stood there. Twilight motioned Fredrick to follow her. Fredrick said "one second Twilight," Fredrick turned to the Princess and said quietly "Thank you your highness."  
Princess Celestia said to Fredrick "you are very welcome."  
Fredrick started hobbling after Twilight. After a couple minutes they reached two doors side by side. Twilight said "this is your room." She pointed to the door on the right. She continued "this is my room." She pointed to the one on the left.  
Fredrick opened the door and saw a very large bed on the left that had red covers. Fredrick looked over and saw a shower and a very large tub. The room was the color white and had a very large window straight in front of him. Fredrick gasped in amazement and thought "they do not spare any expense for their guests." Fredrick ran his hand across the covers and felt the softness of the cover. Fredrick thought "It feels just like silk."  
Twilight walked into the room and said " Fredrick would you sit down so that I may treat your wounds."  
Fredrick sat on the bed and took off his right boot. The knife slipped out and landed on the ground. Twilight stared at the knife in its glowing glory. Fredrick got up and picked up the knife and placed it into his boot.  
Twilight snapped out of the stupor and said "ok then where are you wounded."  
Fredrick then rolled out his right pant leg and removed the brace. Fredrick then said "my right leg and I have dislocated and relocated my left wrist."  
Twilight got to work by cleaning the area. Twilight's horn started to glow and Fredrick felt like something was probing his insides. Twilight sat there and asked "why do carry a weapon?"  
Fredrick felt his bones realigning and he replied "I need the weapon because there is creatures and people who would want to hurt me."  
Twilight then asked "Why?"  
Fredrick replied "Because in my world we at war so people are trying to kill me."  
Twilight's lowered and said "We have not had war for over 1000 years I feel sorry for you."  
Fredrick then said "its ok, what do you do in this land and where do you live?"  
Twilight then started working on his wrist and said "I live at the library in Ponyville and I work there." Fredrick watched her work on his leg.  
Fredrick built up the gut to ask her "How does your horn work?"  
Twilight with a puzzled look on her face replied "It works off the principle of magic, don't you have magic in your world?"  
Fredrick shook his head, Twilight then jumped up into the air and exclaimed "WHAT?" she twisted to far and broke his wrist Fredrick screamed in pain Twilight ran up to Fredrick and tried to fix it.  
A guard from outside looked and said "is everything ok?" Fredrick holding back his yells nodded. The guard shrugged and closed the door.  
After a couple grueling minutes of pain Twilight reset the bone and healed it. Twilight was done healing the bones she about to leave when Fredrick said "Thank you Twilight."  
Twilight replied "any time."  
Fredrick got up and stretched his leg and wrist and found them to as good as they were before. Fredrick was walking around for a few second when a guard opened the door and said "The princess would like to speak to you in her chambers."  
Fredrick combed his hair, placed his boot on, and fixed his pant leg.  
Fredrick walked out the door and said to the guard "I do not know the way could you show me?"  
the guard replied "Sorry bad manners follow me."  
Fredrick followed the guard for several minutes before coming to a large door with suns on it.  
The guard pushed the door and spoke to the princess. The guard turned to Fredrick and said "You may enter now."  
Fredrick pushed the doors open and saw Princess Celestia siting on the bed with her legs folded under her.  
She motioned Fredrick forward and said "How do you like this castle so far?"  
Fredrick responded In a joking voice saying "well I have only seen the castle from the inside of a cell." The princess seemed to be partially embarrassed put she held her stance.  
The princess replied "sorry about that tomorrow Twilight will take you for a tour around town but before you do that do you need anything?"  
Fredrick stood there and thought for a second before saying "I need two things is that my airplane is stuck in the forest and I would like it placed where Fluttershy's household would be and I need some fuel for it do you have gasoline." The princess raised an eyebrow before saying "you have an aircraft?"  
Fredrick then said "that is how I got here."  
The princess then said "the fuel would be provided from Doctor Hooves, is there anything else.  
Fredrick said "nope not really." The princess then said "then you have my leave."  
Fredrick saluted her, clicked his heels and marched out the door.  
Fredrick returned to his room and took a shower. After he was clean he got into his boxers and fell asleep on his bed.

thank your all for the comments and the favorites I am pleased


	8. Chapter 8 The Grand Tour

Hey guys how you doing Tell me what you think about the story I want you guys and girls to love the heck out of this story

Chapter 8 the Grand Tour

Fredrick woke in the morning to find light trickling though the window into his eyes.

Fredrick then walked over to the shower and showered.

Fredrick then placed on his uniform and heard a knock at the door.

Fredrick then said "yes?" then the guards poked his head in the door and said "Sir you are needed in the royal court room."

Fredrick replied "Ok I will be there." Fredrick then combed is hair, placed on his boots, fixed his uniform, and proceeds to the court room. Fredrick walked down the hall to the court room.

Fredrick walked for several minutes before arriving at the court room doors. Two guards stood at the court room in front of the two large wooden doors.

Fredrick walked up to the door when the guard on the right said "Halt, state what you are doing."

Fredrick replied "The Princess said she wanted to see me?" The guard then said "Ok then."

Fredrick thought "talk about little security if I wanted to I could kill her and no one would know."

The doors swung open and the guards stepped out-of-the-way. Fredrick then walked through the doors. As soon as Fredrick was through the door there was a slamming and locking noise came behind him.

Fredrick then walked to the middle of the room and saluted Princess Celestia.

The princess looked at Fredrick and said "what are you doing?"

Fredrick replied "I am pledging my loyalty to you that is what this salute means in my country."

The princess just sat on the throne and said "I have a task for you."

Fredrick replied "what is it your highness?" bowing slightly Fredrick thought "as long as I am going to live here better not make any enemies of the crown."

Princess Celestia then said in an embarrassed look "I… sort… of… want to see your plane."

Fredrick then said "I cannot show you unless you brought it here."

The princess nodded and the airplane was wheeled down below into the court-yard. Fredrick looked at the window and saw his airplane there in the court-yard below.

Fredrick then said "did you get that fuel I needed." The princess nodded yes.

Fredrick then said "Ok then I need a flat land not a bump, it has completely clear, and has to be 2.5 km long and 30.5 meters wide."

Princess Celesta replied "we will have everything ready for you by 3:00."

Fredrick muttered "1500 hours." The princess heard that and said "1500 hours?"

Fredrick embarrassed said "that is military time." Princess Celesta said "is it different from our time?"

Fredrick replied "no it is just the same just a different way to say it."

the princess nodded her head and said "well until we finish the runway you have time to explore Canterlot."

Twilight appeared right in front of Fredrick and urgently said "are you ready to go on a tour of Canterlot."

Twilight was pulling on Fredrick sleeve and saying "Please… Please…Please!"

Fredrick thought "They really want to show me their land; maybe I should do this because I would learn lots about this land."

Fredrick caved in and said "fine, let's take the tour." Twilight jumped up into the air squealing for joy.

Then Twilight said "Oh we will have so much fun, maybe we could go to the… Oh wait maybe or… Oh." Twilight then grabbed Fredrick's hand. Fredrick saw a large amount of light come from her horn. The light became so painful that Fredrick had to avert his eyes then he felt a tingle as they flew matter and space. When Fredrick opened his eyes and he found that they were no longer in the court room.

Fredrick then asked "how did we get here."

Twilight replied "I can teleport me and objects over a short distanced."

Fredrick looked around and saw that there was bushes and plant art.

Fredrick then was pulled by Twilight as they walked into town all the ponies walking on the street would stare at him. Fredrick did not like all the ponies staring at him.

As they were Twilight was ranting on and on about all the things about Canterlot had and the fun place it had.

They were walking when a group of fillies galloped to Fredrick. They looked at him and giggled. They would slowly approach him stick out a hoof and try to touch him.

This kept going on for several minutes before Fredrick gave Twilight the help me look.

Twilight grabbed Fredrick's arm and teleport them into the nearby alley.

Fredrick's stomach than growled Fredrick embarrassed said "Twilight do you know any good places to eat?" Twilight smiled ear to ear, she grabbed Fredrick's hand and they teleported in front of a café.

Fredrick asked Twilight" what is the name of this place?"

Twilight said "this is the fancy horse's café."

Twilight and Fredrick walked up to the attendant and Twilight said "table for two please."

The attendant said "yes please come over this way." The attendant walked over to a patio table and stood there."

Fredrick walked up to the chair one the right and pulled it out.

Fredrick said in a French accent "A seat for the madam."

Twilight sat in the chair and said "Ooo… we have a gentleman here."

Fredrick pushed her chair in and sat down in the other chair. The waiter walked up and handed them their menus.

Fredrick looked through the menu and thought" Hay fries, Daisy sandwiches, Hay salad, oh man these are food that a human cannot eat."

Fredrick scanned down and something caught his eye.

Oh yes a traditional salad with some hay but it has other things other than hay.

The waiter walked over to them and said "what do you want?"

Twilight said "I will have a Daisy sandwich, Fredrick what do want."

Fredrick said "I would like a veggie salad."

The waiter said "Yes ok anything else."

Twilight said "yes a side of hay fries for my friend here." The waiter scribbled down their orders and walked away.

A different waiter walked up and poured them both glass of water.

Fredrick then said "what do you do for fun?"

Twilight replied "I read and study a lot I have always like books and magic."

Fredrick thought to himself "ahh, yes another scholar, I hope she can answer some of my other questions."

Twilight asked "Fredrick what branch of military is you in?"

Fredrick replied "I work in the Luftwaffe which is the German air force."

Twilight was trying to figure out what the air force was. Twilight's cheeks were getting red and she said "what is the air force… you do not have wings do you."

Fredrick said "No I do not have wings; the air force is the force that tacitly eliminates ground and other air forces."

Twilight horrified said "why would you want to kill another person?"

Fredrick replied "because I am a human and man has always been fighting over land, food, mates, and other things."

Twilight had a sad look when the food had been served she perked up again and stated eating her food.

Fredrick's food came next. Fredrick asked the waiter "can I have a fork and knife please."

The waiter went and got the fork and knife.

Fredrick started eating slowly to savor every taste and flavor in the salad.

Twilight swallowed and asked "how do you fly then you do not have wings or magic?"

"I have a machine to take me into the air and I can do some magic." Fredrick said with a sly grin.

Twilight said confused "you can?"

Fredrick replied "sure." Fredrick pulled out a German coin and placed it in his hand and closed his hands. Fredrick asked" which hand is my coin in?"Twilight pointed to the right hand.

Fredrick opened his hand and the coin was gone, Fredrick opened his left hand and the coin was there. Twilight clapped her hoofs and said "can you do it again." Fredrick placed the coin in his right hand and closed his hands.

Fredrick said "which hand has the coin?" Twilight pointed to left hand. Fredrick opened his left hand then his right and they were both empty. Fredrick reached forward and pulled the coin from her ear.

Twilight said "How… did you do that?" as she touched her ear. Fredrick laughed to himself and said "a magician never reveals his secrets."

After 45 minutes of laughter and more questions they finished their meal and paid for it.

They started walking back to the castle when a strange-looking bird got in the way.

The bird walked up to Twilight and yelled" Hey there Twilight still hanging out with losers."

The bird laughed and pointed at Twilight. Twilight replied "That is coming from one who can't stand pranks."

The bird slapped Twilight across the face and said "Do not mention that day ever again."

Fredrick stepped in the way between the bird and Twilight and said "You have insulted my honor you must duel my in fair combat."

The bird said "What if I don't want to?" with huffiness in her voice.

Fredrick replied "then you would be disgraced and called a coward."

The bird did not like this so she said "Fine then what do you have to do in this "duel of honor"."

Fredrick replied "In this battle of honor I chose the weapon and how we fight."

Fredrick continued "We will be shooting targets out of the sky from the ground you can pick what weapon you are shooting."

Fredrick turned to Twilight and asked "do you have anything that can be dropped from the sky and shot at?"

Twilight sat there and thought for a minute before saying "we could use apples."

Fredrick replied "great idea I see why they call you the smart one."

Twilight blushed a little but was interrupted by the bird "Oh please let's get the stupid duel over."

Fredrick then grabbed the entire object needed for the duel and walked to the city outsides.

He set up the duel and said to Twilight "I need you to teleport the apples 20 paces away from me and 30 paces up can you do that."

Twilight nodded yes. The bird landed 5 feet away from Fredrick and said "What do we have to do to win the duel."

Fredrick replied "We have to shoot a falling apple before it hits the ground we both have one shot, what weapon did you bring?"

the bird said "I brought my trusty bow what do you have?" Fredrick pulled out his luger and said "this is my weapon."

The bird said "how about we make this more fun if I win I get to slap Twilight in the face and you have to watch."

Fredrick replied "you have to give Twilight an apology and have to give her a hug."

The bird said "deal!" They shook their hands and the bird stepped up to the line and drew back an arrow.

The bird yelled" ready!" Twilight teleported the apple up into the air and it started to fall. The bird lined up the apple and let go of the arrow.

The arrow whizzed through the air and nicked the side of the apple. The bird triumphantly turned around and said "You try to beat that." A huge crowd of ponies formed outside of the dueling area and was cheering.

Fredrick walked up to the line loaded a 1 bullet magazine into his luger and said "Ready!"

Twilight teleported the apple like before and the apple started to fall. Fredrick with beads of sweat running down his neck lined up the apple with his sights and squeezed the trigger.

The bullet ran straight and true right into the apple. The apple exploded when the bullet went through the apple.

The crowd cheered and praised. Fredrick walked up to the bird and said "the deal."

The bird angrily said to Twilight "I am sorry for hurting you and insulting you."

The bird then gave Twilight a hug and turned around to Fredrick and said "This is not the last time you have heard from me."

The bird flew off into the distance. Fredrick turned to see the ponies from the crowd gather around him.

Fredrick turned to Twilight and said "maybe we should get out of here."

Twilight nodded and grabbed Fredrick's arm and they teleported back into the city.

Fredrick asked "who was that and what was that?" Twilight replied "that was Gilda and she is a griffon a very unfriendly griffon."

Twilight then asked "is that weapon you shot at us in the forest?"

Fredrick said "yes and no this weapon can fire bullets with a nonlethal after effect and that is what I used in the forest."

Then they walked back to the castle. They both walked up to the court room.

The doors were opened and they walked into the court room.

The princess then walked behind them and said "are you ready for the demonstration?"

Twilight and Fredrick jumped around and bowed. After bowing Fredrick saluted the princess.

Fredrick said "you have not put anything in my Me 262 correct." The princess nodded. Fredrick then said" ok then lead the way."

The princess's horn started to glow and they were whisked away to a giant platform in front of the air field. There was a roaring crowd below the platform.

The princess walked to the podium and said "Today we are going to see Fredrick fly his air plane for us." The crowd went wild.

Fredrick was pushed up to the podium and the crowd was yelling "Speech…Speech…Speech."

Fredrick cleared his throat and said "Do you want to hear about my air plane?" The crowd yelled "Yes!"

Fredrick said "Ok then my jet's designation is Me 262, it can fly over 550 mi/h and can fly up to ft. into the air.

Fredrick walked away from the podium and walked down the stairs to his jet.

Between Fredrick and the jet was at least .5 a km away.

Fredrick started walking through the crowd a bunch of guards surrounded Fredrick as he walked to his jet when he finely got to his jet he got a hose and fit the hose onto the nozzle of the fuel tank.

aviation fuel flowed into the fuel tank. After a couple of minutes the fuel tank was full.

Fredrick climbed on to the jet the crowd fell quiet as Fredrick climbed into the cockpit.

Fredrick started checking on all of his jet's systems. Fredrick found all the systems functional and normal.

He started the engines the crowd backed up a bit as a red flame came from the back of the engine.

Fredrick eased the throttle forward slowly to prevent a fire. His jet started moving down the run way.

His jet gaining more speed as it moved down the run way.

Fredrick lifted up on the stick and flew through the air.

Fredrick leveled the plane so that they could see the plane.

Fredrick then did several different tricks like a barrel role and other things.

The flying lasted for several hours before he had to land again. When he had landed he was swarmed by ponies of every color.

Fredrick tried to make it to the princess but the ponies would not let him.

Twilight shaking her head lifted Fredrick with her horn and carried him to the platform.

Fredrick thanked Twilight then the princess said "That was one of the best performing I have ever seen a round of applause for Fredrick."

Every pony started clapping for Fredrick.

Then the princess said "for this there shall be a royal banquet for this event." Every one ran for their homes to get ready for the party.

Fredrick walked with Twilight and Princess Celesta to the castle.

They went to their rooms to get ready. Fredrick fixed his fight jacket and his hair. He then proceeded to clean up his uniform.

He then walked to Twilight's room. Fredrick knocked on the door and said" are you ready Twilight?"

Twilight said "just about." Fredrick waited by the door for 3 minutes.

When the door opened Fredrick was awestruck by Twilight's beauty.

She was wearing a purple dress with blue sparkles. She was also wearing blue sleeve gloves and wearing a blue crown.

Fredrick love struck said "You… look like… you came… from the stars above me." Twilight blushed at the comment.

Fredrick then said "May I take you the dance my lady?" Fredrick bowed Twilight linked her hoof around his arm and they walked to the dance. When they arrived at the banquet they could see so many ponies.

Then they could see the princess motioning for them to come to her.

They walked over to Princess Celesta she said "are you having a good time here."

Fredrick replied "Yes I am having a good time and thank you for introducing me to Twilight." Twilight blushed at the comment.

The princess said "why don't you guys mingle and dance go…go… on." She said as she shoved us away.

Twilight and Fredrick mingled and danced with other people for several hours.

It was about Midnight when the last couples dance was going on.

Fredrick asks Twilight "Would you care to dance?" Twilight took his hand and said "would I."

they joined the slow dance talking to each other about their likes and dislikes.

Then Fredrick said "Twilight you have given me the best day of my life so I give you this."

Fredrick leaned in and planted a kiss right on Twilight's lips.

They kept that embrace for several seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity.

When Fredrick broke the kiss Twilight said "thank you for giving me that."

Twilight rested her head on Fredrick's shoulder as they kept dancing.

When the dance had stopped Fredrick noticed that Twilight was asleep on his

shoulder. Fredrick carried Twilight to her room and set her down on the bed.

Fredrick then walked to his bed. When he arrived at his bed he fell asleep.

OH DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL FATHERLAND I just murdered all the small peoples minds please forgive me. Thank you for all your support this would make a grown man cry *sniff


	9. Chapter 9 The darkness, it's coming

Hey Guys thank you for the comments and advice I just want to say that I have changed the stats of the Me 262. since he is a scholar I just thought that he would tinker with his plane.  
Chapter 9 the darkness is coming

o.O.o  
Some mountain far away from Canterlot under ground

"The fools think that they can defeat me." Bellowed Queen Chrysalis as she broke free of her crystal prison. Then she said "come to me, come and let us rule once more." Then she pointed her horn to the sky and it started to eerily glow green as the creatures came close to her. "I am going to get you Twilight for the pain you have caused my kingdom." She muttered to herself. Then an army of creatures had gathered around her she laughed evilly.

o.O.o

Canterlot Fredrick's bedroom  
Fredrick was rolling in his bed he was muttering "No… No… NOOOOO." then he woke up in cold sweat. Fredrick took deep breaths and slowed himself down.  
"It was just a dream, but why did it seem so real… maybe I should tell Twilight about this." Fredrick thought to himself. Fredrick got up took a shower, and placed on his best dress uniform.  
A guard from the other side said "sir breakfast will be served in 24 minutes." Fredrick replied "thank you." Fredrick then opened his door and soon as he did Twilight jumped on to Fredrick.  
Fredrick and Twilight fell to the ground. Twilight was jumping up and down on Fredrick. Fredrick was chucking to himself as Twilight said "Guess what you get to do?"  
Fredrick then said "What?"  
"you get to stay with me in Ponyvile after breakfast but do not tell the Princess I told you."  
Fredrick sealed his lips and swore on his honor. Fredrick then said "why don't we go to the breakfast hall."  
Fredrick stuck out his hand and Twilight took it. They then walked through the halls to the breakfast hall holding hand and hoof.  
When they arrived there was the Princess and a strange black alicorn sitting next to the princess. Fredrick bowed then saluted and walked up to the black alicorn and said "I don't think we have met my name is Fredrick Steiner what is yours." Fredrick bent down picked up the black alicorn's hoof and kissed it.  
The black alicorn blushed and said "my name is Princess Luna." She blushed harder while this is happening Twilight and Princess Celestia are giggling to themselves.  
Fredrick then pulled out a chair for Twilight. She sat down in the chair and blushed a bit. Fredrick took his seat next to Celestia and Twilight. The waiters brought in all sorts of food and drinks. They then started eating. After a little bit Fredrick said this "Twilight do you know anything about ponies that are completely black and have holes in them."  
Twilight choked on a bit of food while the princess sprayed out the drinks they were drinking. Twilight hurried to say "what… where did you see this creature?"  
Fredrick could see the anxiety on their faces and said "I did not see one here, far away in a distant mountain." every pony else breathed a sigh of relief.  
The Princess Celestia said "my nation is indebted to you come Luna we must prepare the castle and the nation."  
Luna replied as they walked out the door "Yes and I think I should send a messenger to Germania for their support."  
They continued on as they walked down the hall. Fredrick sat there confused and said to Twilight "what is going on?" Twilight replied "These creatures have plagued this land for over 2 years they, feed on love and emotions, they have taken lots of lives and have destroy this land but we have restored this land."  
Fredrick could see the sadness in her eyes and said "Oh… I feel sorry for your people."  
Twilight sniffed and said "yeah… but thanks to you we have a warring for the future." Fredrick leaned over and hugged her. Twilight hugged him back. While Fredrick was hugging her he ran his hand through her mane.  
Twilight broke the hug and said "well you should get ready to go."  
Fredrick could see that she was blushing. he then walked to his room and fixed up his room. Fredrick grabbed all of his stuff and placed it in his jet and prepared it for takeoff. Fredrick went looking for Twilight.  
When Fredrick found Twilight he said to Twilight "Twilight has you ever wanted to fly faster than anything before you."  
Twilight squealed "Yes!"  
Fredrick guided her to the jet and said "Twilight you are going to get compressed behind me."  
Twilight replied "No I do not have to."  
Twilight nodded and the horn on her head started to glow, and Fredrick could see a seat behind his seat, but it did not make the Me 262 longer.  
Fredrick marveled and said "what did you do to the plane?"  
Twilight said "I made a side pocket dimension in your cockpit."  
Fredrick thought to himself "side pocket dimension that's new."  
They climbed into the Me 262 and Fredrick then turned on the engines. Twilight jumped a little but then sat back down.  
Fredrick said to her "get ready for takeoff please place on your seat belts and relax."  
Fredrick then taxied onto the runway and started going down the runway. Then the jet picked up speed and started lifting off the ground. Twilight closed her eyes. then jet soared higher and higher into the air.  
Fredrick turned around and said "Twilight if you do not open your eyes you will miss the sights."  
Fredrick turned around and went back to his controls. Twilight then opened her eyes and saw that she was above the world she marveled at the sights.  
Fredrick brought the plane around close to Canterlot castle and then he went through the town. Twilight's eyes were as big as dinner plates as they soared through the air. Fredrick then said "which way to Ponyville."  
Twilight pointed in the direction of Ponyville he brought around the plane and they started heading to Ponyville.  
Several minutes later Fredrick heard taping outside of the cockpit he looked around and saw a group of Pegasus on the wing he could tell that they wanted to race.  
Fredrick turned to Twilight and said "want to have a friendly race." Then he pointed to the ponies on the wings. Twilight nodded Fredrick then pushed the throttle to let the Pegasus get ahead.  
Fredrick then opened up the Me 262's top speed. The jet shot past the peagsus at speeds over 540 mph. Twilight then said "how are we going so fast?"  
Fredrick replied "I tinker with things." He said with a sly grin. They continued to Ponyvile. They flew over the forest and through a cloud.  
They saw Ponyville and the jet began its descent into the town. Fredrick lowered to landing gear and slowed down the jet. The wheels landed on the ground and Fredrick slowed down the Me 262.  
The Me 262 stopped in front of the town hall. Fredrick killed the power and opened the cockpit Twilight jumped out of the Me 262 and Fredrick followed her. Fredrick looked around and saw no one.  
Fredrick said to Twilight "Isn't there supposed to be residents in a town."  
Twilight had an annoyed look and said out loud "This creature will not hurt any pony." Fredrick thought "Any pony?" then he could see lots of faces sticking out of doors and windows. They crept up to them and Fredrick started shaking their hoofs and introducing himself to them.  
This lasted for several minutes before the mayor walked up and said "welcome to Ponyvile Fredrick may our lands welcome you. "  
Twilight then said "Fredrick will be staying with us for a while so do not over herd him." Fredrick was so wrapped up about learning about the ponies that he did not see Twilight motioning him towards her. Twilight walked over and grabbed Fredrick's ear with her magic.  
They started walking to the library when Fredrick felt something hit his back and send him tumbling to the ground. Fredrick head hit a rock and he went out like a light bulb but before he faded he flipped over and saw a blue pony with cyan hair standing over him. Then Fredrick's world fell into darkness again.

Thank you for all the reveiws


	10. Chapter 10 Friends come in many shapes

Fredrick's eyes shot open, he was in a hospital room, and he looked to his right and saw a mound of pink hair on the bed side. Fredrick reached over and pet Fluttershy's head. She bolted awake and saw that Fredrick was awake she squealed and jumped up. She then gives Fredrick a long and passionate hug.  
The rest of the group then burst into the room and proceed to do the same thing.  
Fredrick could see a cyan pony standing by the door with a disgusted look on its face.  
Fredrick chocked out "Ok guys you are starting to choke me.  
They started to get off of him until there was Fluttershy still hugging him.  
Fredrick then said "How long was I out?"  
Twilight walked up to Fredrick and with a nervous look on her face said" you have been out for 16 days, most of us gave up on you that you would return." Fredrick noticed that she had a crestfallen look on her face.  
Then she said "Fluttershy was here every day waiting for you to return."  
Fluttershy gave Fredrick a smile and said "Oh… yes I have been waiting and waiting for you forever."  
Fredrick tried to hide the blushing on his face, but he could not.  
Fredrick then said "Thank you guys for everything that you have done for me."  
Fredrick turned to Fluttershy and said "Fluttershy I want to apol…" Fluttershy's hoof covered his mouth and she said "all is forgiven." She then hugged him harder than before.  
Fredrick was on the verge of tears when the nurse walked in and said "time to leave he needs his sleep."  
They started to walk out the door when Fredrick said jokingly "I have had 16 days of sleep can I speak to Fluttershy a bit more. The nurse sighed and nodded Fluttershy jumped with happiness.  
Fluttershy ran to the bed side and said "Thank you, umm… I have a question for you." Her voice was getting softer and quieter each word coming from her mouth.  
Fredrick replied "what is it?"  
Fluttershy was moving her hoof back and forth on the ground and blushing "um… I was getting wondering do you have any animals as pets."  
Fredrick replied "When I was little back in the Fatherland I had a German shepherd and I would play with it all day until he died in a car accident."  
Fluttershy was crying a little Fredrick leaned over and gave Fluttershy a hug. Fluttershy gave a hug back, leaned in and gave Fredrick a kiss on his cheek. Fluttershy pulled back, blushed, and flew out the door. Fredrick sat there with amazement and happiness.  
Fredrick stayed in the hospital for 1 more day after that. Fluttershy was with him most of the time. They talked about their lives in their different lands. Fluttershy talked about her pets and her animal friends.  
The next day Fredrick was released from the hospital. Fluttershy was walking home with him the whole entire time. When they had arrived at Fluttershy's cottage he noticed out front was his Me 262. Fluttershy helped Fredrick into the cottage.  
Fluttershy said "There is a guest room upstairs let me prepare it, so please wait down here. " Fredrick sat down on the couch and look around he saw all sorts of creatures.  
Fredrick thought "wow when she said she liked creatures, that was an understatement."  
Fredrick sat there for a couple minutes before Fluttershy returned back with a bunny on her back to the front room.  
Fluttershy said "Your room is ready."  
She led him up the stairs into the guest room. while walking up the stairs the bunny put his paws to his eyes and pointed at Fredrick. The walls were barren and empty. there was one bed by the right side of the room. There was a window to the left of him.  
Fredrick thought "well better then a cell and what is with that bunny he keeps giving the evil eye at me."  
Fredrick then said "Thank you, Fluttershy for letting me stay here."  
Fluttershy blushed and said "it is no trouble at all."  
Fredrick replied "No you did something special for me it is my turn to return the favor I will make you dinner." Fluttershy was about to said something, but Fredrick but his hand to her mouth and said "not another word on the matter."  
Fredrick settled down and started setting out stuff. Fredrick then walked to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards. He kept looking and found most of the ingredients need for the food he wanted to prepare.  
Fredrick walked up to Fluttershy and said "Fluttershy I need some money for ingredients you do not have any asparagus or apples." Fluttershy then walked over to a painting of her and her friends and opened it.  
She looked over her shoulder and started to put the combination in to the safe. She pulled out some strange money and shut the painting.  
Fluttershy handed the money to Fredrick and said" do not spend the money all at once."  
Fredrick nodded and walked out the door. Fredrick could see Ponyville in the distance.  
Fredrick started walking in that direction. Fredrick was walking for 24 minutes when he was tackled by a mysterious pony. Fredrick recovered and jumped back up. He looked around and saw a completely pink pony in front of him.  
The pink pony said "Hi there I am Pinkie Pie, but everybody calls me Pinkie, what is your name I bet it is cool is it from your father or mother I…" Fredrick just stood there while Pinkie was babbling on and on.  
Fredrick grabbed her mouth and said "Ok now to answers your first question my name is Fredrick." He let go of her mouth and stood up again.  
Pinkie then said "Great I need to throw you a party I… Oh I know…" she then ran off.  
Fredrick thought "What just happened and why does she smell like cotton candy."  
Pinkie ran in front of him and said "cotton candy… oh that is the new shampoo I am using."  
Fredrick said "well that makes sense… wait a second did I just think that or say that."  
Fredrick continued on his way confused and guessing.  
Fredrick got into town he started looking for the ingredients needed.  
He was staring at the town hall when he tripped and fell onto of something. Fredrick got up and saw he tripped over a white pony with a purple mane.  
Fredrick then helped up her and said "I am so sorry, it was all my doing please excuse me kind madam."  
She replied and fixed her mane "I was no trouble… OH MY." Fredrick looked around but he did not see anything.  
He said "what is it?"  
The white pony yelled "Look at your jacket it is ruined you have to follow me."  
Fredrick felt a force start pushing him to a building. She opened the door and he was pushed in.  
Fredrick was then pushed on to a platform surrounded by different clothing and fabric.  
He then said "I hope this is no trouble."  
The white pony said "No, no trouble at all, by the way my name is Rarity."  
Fredrick replied "Nice to meet you Rarity."  
Rarity replied "Tut tut no moving." Fredrick stood still as she took measurements of him.  
This lasted for several minutes before she said "ok there I have my measurements I will have your suit and other clothing.  
Fredrick then reached into his pocket and pulled out some money. He said "How much?"  
Rarity said "These are for free because of how nice you have been to Fluttershy." Fredrick blushed and walked out the door waving good bye.  
Fredrick got the asparagus and started to look for apples. Fredrick had been walking for several minutes when he heard a voice say "These are the best apples in the whole of Ponyville."  
Fredrick started to walk in the direction of the voice. He then saw it was that pony in the hospital that talked with that American accent. He walked up to her and her said "Well Howdy partner you looking for some apples." Fredrick nodded.  
she said "You have come to the right place my friend I sell the best apples in all of Ponyville."  
Fredrick started to pull out the money from his pocket, but she stopped him and said "because you're a nice fellow I will give you a bag of apples for free."  
She handed the apples to Fredrick. Fredrick then said "I never got your name friend."  
She replied "My name is applejack."  
She gripped Fredrick's hand with her hoof and started to shake it up and down very hard. After couple seconds he felt his brain had suffered an earth quake. Fredrick then tried to retain his balance after that hard effect on his brain. He waved good bye and started to walk back to Fluttershy's cottage.  
He was walking for several minutes before he was tackled to the ground. A pony was standing on his back saying" Try anything with Fluttershy I Rainbow dash will make it so that not even your airplane could save you." He felt the pony get off his back and fly away. He got up and saw a pony with cyan hair flying away.  
Fredrick thought "She is still mad that I had hurt her, I better watch my back." He picked up his things and started back to Fluttershy's cottage.  
Fredrick arrived at Fluttershy's cottage he was jumped by a small pink ball. He looked down and he saw that Fluttershy was latched to left leg. He chuckled to himself as Fluttershy got off of him. She blushed and hid her face behind her mane as he said "At least I know that I am cared for."  
Fluttershy looked up and down at Fredrick and said "what happened you're all dirty."  
Fredrick scratched the back of his head and said "well… you see Rainbow Dash still does not like me very much."  
Fluttershy then said "I am so sorry for Dash, but I am glad you are safe come in and you can clean yourself off."  
Fredrick unloaded his things in the kitchen and Fluttershy was preparing a bath for him in his room. Fredrick walked up stairs and Fluttershy walked out of his room and went outside to feed the animals.  
Fredrick closed the door and took off his clothing. He was in the bath for several minutes before he put his clothes back on and walked back down stairs.  
He got to work on the dinner cooking, cutting, and arranging the stuff for the meal.  
When Fluttershy walked in the lights were off and the only light was coming from some candles in the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen and saw Fredrick.  
He said "madam your seat is here." Fredrick pulled out a chair to the table. Fluttershy sat down in one of the chairs and saw there was a full dinner set and roses in a vase.  
Fredrick got the meals. Fredrick poured her some water and sat down. Fredrick and Fluttershy started eating.  
After a couple minutes Fluttershy asked "does this meal have…" her voice was trailing off.  
Fredrick replied ": what meat, no, no, no I would not feed you meat."  
Fredrick said "this meal marinated vegetables."  
After a couple minutes of conversing Fredrick got up and went to the kitchen.  
After a couple seconds he was back with a pie it made Fluttershy drool a bit. Fredrick set down the pie and cut a piece for Fluttershy.  
He handed the piece to Fluttershy and she chowed down on the pie. He then proceeded to clean up the food and plates. Fluttershy was yawning and was having a hard time staying awake.  
Fredrick picked up Fluttershy and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and stood there. Fredrick thought "She looks so happy."  
He then tipped toed out of her bed room and cleaned up the rest of the things of the dinner.  
He then went upstairs and fell asleep on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11 Love doth blossem

For the people of the world I The godric the radical declare this chapter mushy and romantic. The action one comes next. I had to split this into parts so that the chapters would not be thrown off.

One week later  
Fredrick was going to Rarity's place for his new suit. Fredrick could feel the sweat dribbling down his face as he entered Rarity's store.  
He walked up to Rarity and said "I am here to pick up my suit."  
Rarity squealed and ran to his suit. She picked it up and handed it to Fredrick. She then pushed Fredrick to the dressing room and shoved him in it. He then undressed and got into the suit and walked out of the dressing room.  
Rarity said" Oooo… looks like we have a keeper." As Fredrick was standing there he was trying to hide his blushing.  
Fredrick said "why thank you."  
Rarity looked at the clock on the wall a said "Oh my you are going to be late for your date if you do not hurry." Rarity pushed Fredrick out the door.  
Fredrick then started walking to the flower store He got to the flower store and went inside of the store and looked at the many flowers. He then spotted the perfect flower a single white rose. The rose reminded him of Fluttershy so innocent and pure. Fredrick picked up the flower and bought it.  
He then walked over to the restaurant that Fredrick and Fluttershy are going to eat at. Fredrick walked up to the podium and talked to the manager.  
Fredrick then walked over to Octavia's and knocked on the door. Fredrick waited for a little bit be for Octavia opened the door and said "Well isn't our friendly neighborhood human come in, come in." Fredrick walked into the house.  
Octavia sat Fredrick down and said "What can I do for you."  
Fredrick started to feel hot under his collar as he said "I would like if you could play at our date tonight." Octavia smiled and said "Ooo… who is the special pony?"  
Fredrick was blushing but he was able to say "Fluttershy." Octavia then cooed him and said "It's so cute you and Fluttershy will make a good couple."  
Fredrick was blushing even more now. His face was almost completely red at this time. Fredrick said "thank you be at the restaurant at 7:00 ok." Fredrick then walked out the door.  
Fredrick then walked to sugar cube corner. He opened the door and as soon as he got in Pinkie Pie jumped on Fredrick's back.  
Pinkie then said "What you doing?" Fredrick was trying to retain his balance as the pony's weight pressed down on him.  
Fredrick replied "I wanted to get two batches of cookies, can I buy some?"  
Pinkie Pie jumped off of Fredrick and said "okie dokie lokie." She went into the kitchen and grabbed two batches of cookies and brought them to Fredrick. Fredrick pulled out some money and handed it to Pinkie Pie.  
Pinkie Pie then said "who are these cookies for?" as she poured the cookies into two large baskets.  
Fredrick said "The first one is for Fluttershy; the second one is for a friend."  
Fredrick was blushing as Pinkie said "You must really like Fluttershy then, I bet you will make her happy, maybe I should throw a party for you two, just like the one I threw for you when you arrived."  
Fredrick thought "OH DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL FATHERLAND THAT WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE EVERYBODY WAS AFTER ME!"  
Fredrick then said "We do not need a party besides Fluttershy is quite shy about this."  
Pinkie Pie lowered her head and said submissively "Oh ok no party."  
Fredrick thought "Thank you Fluttershy, remind me to give you some German sour kraut you love." He then picked up the baskets and went outside.  
Fredrick then started walking towards Fluttershy's cottage, but Fredrick remembered that he needed to talk to Twilight for a book on mythology. He started to walk Twilight's place it had been 5 days since she dumped him. Fredrick arrived at the door and knocked on the door. There was no answer, he knocked again.  
This time he was met by Spike. "Hello Spike how are you doing is Twilight in?"  
Spike replied "No Fredrick she has been summoned to the castle."  
"Oh well can I borrow a book?"  
"Sure you can Fredrick." Fredrick walked into the library and started looking through the shelves.  
Spike then asked "Which book are you looking for?"  
Fredrick looked up and said "I am looking for a book on mythology."  
Spike then started looking through the books too. They were searching for several minutes Fredrick noticed a large book with a sun and moon on it.  
Fredrick picked up the book and said "I think this is the one."  
Spike then said "Ok then bring it back before next week."  
Fredrick walked out the door and waved to Spike as he walked back to Fluttershy's cottage.  
Half way there Fredrick was walking on the path he then heard the sound of whooshing. The whooshing got louder and louder until it was on top of him. Fredrick side stepped and caught Rainbow Dash in the torso and pulled her around into him to slow her down. As soon as they slowed down Fredrick let go of her. Rainbow exclaimed "How did you catch me?"  
Fredrick smiled and said "get me once I will fall, try to get me twice you shall fall."  
Rainbow Dash then said "it was dumb luck any ways did I tell you to never come on this road." Fredrick pulled out a basket and handed it to Rainbow Dash. She had a confused look on her face and said "what is this for?"  
Fredrick replied with a smile on his "Think of it as a peace offering." Rainbow Dash lowered her head, but it sprang back up.  
She then said while flying off "Well you're not off the hook yet bub."  
Fredrick replied "I didn't think so."  
Fredrick then started walking to Fluttershy's cottage. When he arrived at Fluttershy's cottage he knocked on the door. Fredrick fixed his suit and waited.  
The door opened to the greatest sight Fredrick had ever seen. It was Fluttershy in her nature dress it had butterflies and leaves on it. Fredrick was looking at an angel.  
Fredrick then said "You are so beautiful that the Arcangel Elrath must have cried on you when you were little. Fluttershy blushed as Fredrick said those words. Fredrick then said "Because you are so beautiful I got you this flower." He pulls out the white rose.  
"This represents the purity and innocents and also got these cookies."  
He pulls the cookies out. "This represents how sweet and kind you are." Fluttershy was blushing really hard this time her face was completely red.  
Fredrick said "I am so sorry if I embarrassed you Fluttershy."  
Fluttershy said "um… no you did not embarrass me it's just that no stallion has ever shown me that much care and love." Fredrick kneeled down and gave Fluttershy a hug. Fluttershy hugged him back. This lasted for several seconds but it seemed to last an eternity. Fredrick got up holding Fluttershy. Fredrick looked at where the sun was.  
Fredrick then said "If we do not hurry we are going to miss our dinner date."  
Fredrick carried Fluttershy as he ran to the restaurant. Fredrick arrived at the restaurant carrying Fluttershy.  
Fredrick and Fluttershy were seated at a table. The table had rose petals and a candle in the middle of the table. Fredrick pulled out the chair and sat Fluttershy down at the table.  
Fredrick then sat down and opened the menu. Octavia was playing in the back ground as they ordered their meal.  
When they had ordered their meals they started talking about their likes and dislikes. Fredrick then showed his magic trick which pleased Fluttershy. When the food came they started eating the beautiful food. They kept talking and eating for several hours. When they had finished it was about 10:00 Fluttershy was becoming tired.  
Fredrick picked up Fluttershy and held her in his arms. Fluttershy curled up in his arms as she slept. Fredrick then walked out of the restaurant. Fredrick started walking to Fluttershy's house.  
As they were walking down the road a creature was stocking them hiding in the bushes and trees.  
Fredrick was nearing Fluttershy's  
Fredrick heard some branches snapping in the woods. Fluttershy stirred in Fredrick's arms. Fredrick started walking again, but this time watching the forest closely. Fluttershy woke up in his arms as he was walking towards her house.  
Fredrick heard more snapping so he quickened his pace. Fredrick set down Fluttershy so that she could fly as he ran.  
Then Fredrick felt something hit his side and he was sent plummeting into the ground. Fredrick yelled out at Fluttershy "keep flying I will be fine."  
Fluttershy kept flying towards her house.  
Fredrick got up and saw a black creature following Fluttershy. Fredrick ran and jumped up. He grabbed the creature and pulled it down with him.  
The creature started clawing and biting Fredrick as he fought the creature. Fredrick got up and started kicking and punching the creature. The creature lashed back with its rounds of kicks and bites. Fredrick then decked it across the face.  
The creature retreated and flew off to Fluttershy's cottage. Fredrick thought "OH FATHERLAND FLUTTERSHY


	12. Chapter 12 The evil is upon them

Fredrick started running to Fluttershy's cottage following the creature to her cottage. Fredrick was flying over the land as he ran to protect Fluttershy. The creature slipped through the front door. Fredrick ran harder and faster, the only thing on his mind was to save Fluttershy.  
When Fredrick arrived at the front door he burst through it and ran upstairs. Fredrick opened Fluttershy's room's door and ran inside. Fredrick saw two Fluttershy's fighting in the middle of the room. Fredrick ran to his room threw the door open and entered. Fredrick reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Luger 08, loaded a fresh mag and ran back to Fluttershy's room.  
Fredrick pointed the gun at them and said "Ok… both Fluttershies stand in front of me in a line otherwise I will shoot."  
They both standed in a line and awaited further orders. Fredrick then walked back and forth in front of them studying them.  
Fredrick asked "Which of you is the real Fluttershy?"  
They both said"I am, you are Grrrr…"  
Fredrick thought "Well that did not work me if I ask a question about our date."  
Fredrick asked "what were the two gifts that I gave you and what color was the first gift."  
The first Fluttershy said "A white rose with cookies."  
The first Fluttershy smiled and Fredrick said "wrong answer."  
Fredrick pointed then at her and fired his luger the bullet screamed through the air as it pierced Fluttershy. Blood flew everywhere, and there are even chunks of flesh on the wall. The Fluttershy felled backward and grunted in pain as she was thrown against the wall .The Fluttershy had a large gaping hole in her.  
The Fluttershy said "why Fredrick I thought you loved me."  
The Fluttershy started to cry. Fredrick said "cut the joke you aren't the real Fluttershy."  
Fredrick pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Fredrick turns to the real Fluttershy. She is under her bed and cowering because of the event Fredrick did.  
Fredrick says "It's ok now Fluttershy come out now."  
Fluttershy slowly comes out from the bed and says "umm… I am scared now what just happened."  
Fredrick kneelt down and hugged Fluttershy "Fluttershy I was so worried about you I am glad that you are all right."  
Fredrick hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head. Fluttershy snugged in his arms and stayed there. Fredrick then heard hissing from more changelings. Fredrick put down Fluttershy and started to walk to the door. Fredrick was stopped by a tug on his shirt. Fluttershy was the one who was tugging.  
Fluttershy said "you cannot go outside along you will die."  
Fredrick kneeled down and said to Flutterhshy face to face "I need to defend you so that I know that you will be safe I would rather die than see you hurt."  
Fredrick leaned in and gave Fluttershy a kiss on her forehead.  
After he kissed her the world fell into quiet Fredrick looked out the window and saw the changelings they were frozen in many different poses. Fredrick turned his head and he saw everything in Flutterhshy's cottage was frozen too.  
Then by the front couch there was a bright searing light. Fredrick averted his eyes and he saw an angel. Fredrick kneelt down to the angel.  
The angel said "why does thou kneel do ye not know that ye kneel to god.  
Fredrick replied "I bow to god I kneel to angels."  
The angel smiled and said "rise my brother, you have been chosen to protect this land from the devil's evil." Fredrick arose and said "but I am one man against an army."  
The angel motioned to the heavens. The heavens opened up and a ball of light descended upon Fredrick. The ball of light engulfed him and gave him an outward glow. Fredrick looks at his hands and said "what did the light do?"  
the angel replied "the light gave you the power to make things from your mind and use them against evil but the power can be used against evil."  
Fredrick kneeled down and kissed the angel's foot. Fredrick stopped and said "thank you for the power… what was your name?"  
The angel started too ascended into the heavens. The angel said before disappearing" my name is "The arcangel Elrath."  
Fredrick saw the world start to unfreeze after that. Fredrick walked outside and saw the changelings begin to move again. Fredrick practiced with his powers. He summoned a MP 40, a Kar98, and an MG42.  
Fredrick set up the MG placed the Kar98, MP40, luger on him, and waited for the changelings to attack him. The world became normal again and the battle was on.  
The Changelings could see Fredrick outside the house. The changelings were mad at Fredrick for hurting their own they ignored the house and started to attack Fredrick.  
Fredrick opened up with the MG 42. The bullet whizzed through the air as the hordes of changelings was attacking Fredrick. The bullets ripped trough air and flesh alike. As Fredrick was firing he could see organs, blood, and bodies fly everywhere. Fredrick kept the fire up until the gun was too hot to fire.  
Fredrick then started picking them off with the Kar98. Fredrick was getting head and heart shots on the changelings. The ground was littered with organs; blood the dead, and the wounded.  
Fredrick kept the fire going till a changeling had been able to sneak around the building then the changelings started to attack Fredrick. The Changelings jumped on Fredrick's back and took a chunk of Fredrick shoulder with a massive bite.  
Fredrick reached over his head grab the Changelings and threw it against the wall. Fredrick then picked up the rife and mounted a bayonet on to the rife. Fredrick then charged the Changelings. The changelings dazed sat there. Fredrick then plunged the bayonet into the changeling's chest. Blood flew out everywhere including Fredrick's face. The changeling screamed out in pain then it died.  
Fredrick wiped the blood from his face and turned to see an army of changelings bearing down on him Fredrick reached for the MP 40 on his back.  
Fredrick then said "prepare for your death you creatures of evil"  
Fredrick counter charged them holding the MP 40. Fredrick ran right through the enemy ranks shooting bullet after bullet at the changelings. Fredrick was killing any Changelings that got too close as they were swarming him.  
Fredrick's MP 40 then jammed; Fredrick summoned a PPsh-41 to kill the changelings. The PPsh-41 spat out more bullets then the MP 40 as Fredrick began to jump into their main body.  
In midair Fredrick summoned a Scottish claymore to start the melee. Fredrick landed on top of a Changeling creating a puddle under him. Fredrick swung with all his might killing 8 with each swipe of his sword. Fredrick did not go untouched random Changelings would get lucky bites or hits.  
Fredrick kept swinging the sword until it broke from too much stress. Fredrick then summoned a medieval age mace. Fredrick pounded the living out of the Changelings. When the mace connected with their heads the brains would fly.  
This kept going for several minutes before Fredrick mace broke after beating a Changeling. Fredrick summoned a saber and started to hack at the Changelings.  
Fredrick was then confronted by the commander of the detachment. The commander ran up to Fredrick and kicked him in the knee. Fredrick knee collapsed and gave a crunching noise. Fredrick screamed out in pain and he fell to the ground. The commander then laughed out but the commander stopped half way because he could see Fredrick rising.  
The commander tried to kick Fredrick in the other knee. Fredrick dogged the attack and brought his saber to the commander's neck. The commander's head flew off and landed in a pile of the dead. The body stood there for a second before collapsing. Fredrick kneeled down to catch his breath.  
Fredrick heard the sound of trotting coming closer to him. The trotting stopped away from him. Fredrick stood up and turned his head so that he could see the source. Fredrick saw Fluttershy she was looking around in dread and fear.  
Fredrick took a step towards her and said "Fluttershy get back into the house."  
Fluttershy complied and fly back to her cottage. Fredrick craned his neck around and saw smoke coming from the town.  
Fredrick ran to his plane and began to take off. Fredrick started up his jet and taxied on to the make shift run way next to Fluttershy's cottage. Fredrick took off from the run way and began to survey the area around Ponyville.


	13. Chapter 13 The ultimate tragic loss

Like my story please. I am sorry guy for the ones that wanted me to do a p-51 i did a yak-9 by accenident forgive but I promise to include one later in the future but were not talking about that we are talking about the Me 262

As Fredrick was flying through the air he heard a small cute sneeze in the back of his airplane. Fredrick craned his neck around and he saw a pink ball.  
Fredrick said "Fluttershy what are you doing in my airplane and didn't I tell you that you should stay in your house."  
Fluttershy squealed a bit when Fredrick said that but she replied "Oh, umm… I was scared that you were gone and that you would be going alone."  
Fredrick smiled and said "Ok than prepare for a bumpy ride."  
Fredrick opened up the throttle and they soared through the clouds.  
Fredrick brought the nose so it pointed at the swarm of changelings.  
Fredrick opened up with the 30 mm's than he fired a salvo of rocket. The bullets were white specks soaring through the air. The bullets hit the ground and flesh alike. The bullets would tear through the flesh like paper. Whenever a bullet hit a changeling, a cloud of green and organs would around the area. The changelings ran in panic as the bullets were hitting the ground.  
The rockets were white lines screaming across the sky. The rockets hit the ground with bangs and explosion. Green was everywhere, limbs were on house and the ground, and organs were littering the ground. Fredrick then pulled up and came around for another pass. Fredrick fired round after round at the changelings decimating their ranks.  
This kept going for several minutes before Fredrick heard a loud "Thunk" on the wing of his airplane. Fredrick turned his head and he saw some changelings attacking the wing of his airplane.  
Fredrick said "Hang on Flutterhshy" Fredrick did a barrel roll and flipped the plane upside down and most of the changelings fell of the wing but one remained.  
Fredrick opened up to the airplane's top speed and did a bunch of maneuvers. The changeling managed to stay on for a little bit. The changeling's final act was it bit the fuel line before falling off and dying.  
Fredrick then said "Hang on it is going to get a little crazy."  
Fredrick lined up with the runway and landed on the ground. The airplane coasted for a little bit running over changelings in the way of the airplane.  
When the airplane had stop Fredrick undid his seat belt and said "Stay put, ok?"  
Fluttershy was hiding in the bottom of the seat and she nodded yes. Fredrick opened the cockpit and shut it after him.  
The changelings were after Rarity's house Twilight's library, Applejack's farm, the sugar cube corner and Rainbow Dash's house.  
Fredrick ran over to Rarity's first and started hacking the changelings away from the house with a katana. Fredrick summoned a great ax next to keep away the changelings.  
Fredrick saw that the house was blocked and boarded up from the inside. Fredrick ran up to one of the windows and started to hack at the boarding. With one mighty swing Fredrick broke through the window and he was inside. Fredrick started going through every room searching for Rarity.  
Fredrick was in the door way of her creation room when he felt something heavy hit his head. Fredrick fell down to the ground and his ears rang. Fredrick's vision blurred and he saw a fuzzy white pony step in front of him trying to pick him up.  
After a couple minutes Fredrick could feel his strength returning and he got up.  
Fredrick looked around and saw Rarity standing over a hurt Sweetie Bell. Fredrick ran over to Bell and started to dress her wounds. Fredrick worked with lightning speed and ferocity.  
Fredrick than said "get into my jet and wait for me to come back." Fredrick paused for a second 'if I am not back, go to Flutterhshy's cottage."  
Rarity ran over to his jet with Fredrick just behind her carrying Sweetie bell on his shoulder. Fredrick got to the Me 262 and placed Sweetie bell on one of the seats and helped Rarity into the cockpit.  
Fredrick turned to Flutterhshy and said "Fluttershy if I am not back in an hour ran to your house and lock everything until I return or the princess is outside your door, do not open your door to anything got it?"  
Flutterhshy nervously nodded her head. Fredrick closed the cockpit and mumbled to himself "One down three more to go."  
Fredrick summoned a bunch of Chakras and started throwing them at the changelings. The chakras cut through the changelings like butter. The ground was even more littered than before with limbs. Fredrick kept the onslaught on while running to sugar cube corner. Fredrick fought hordes of the changelings to the building.  
Fredrick burst through the door and he saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake sitting and cowering behind the counter while Pinkie Pie was throwing cakes and pastries at any changelings getting lucky way in.  
Fredrick said "Ok then let's move."  
Pinkie pie jumped onto Fredrick's back as he picked up the cake family. Fredrick barreled through the changelings to his aircraft. Fredrick set them down in the aircraft.  
Fredrick then started to run through the changelings to Sweet Apple Acres. Fredrick reached Sweet Apple Acres and hurdled the fence into the orchard. Fredrick could see a group of changelings outside the barn.  
Fredrick summoned a lance and started charging them. The changelings counter charged Fredrick.  
Fredrick's lance pierced through the first changeling and into the second changeling. The air was full of blood and screams from the two changelings.  
Fredrick then leaped over the rest of the changelings and summoned a Sparta shield and a spear. Fredrick held his ground as the changelings rushed him. The first changeling hit his shield and bounced off. Fredrick speared that one and the rest frighted by the sight ran away.  
Fredrick opened the doors of the barn. He was met by a swift kick to the groin. Fredrick collapsed as Applejack start to apologize. Fredrick chocked "Its… ok, ow"  
Fredrick got back up and said "Follow me." Fredrick led them through burning buildings and battle zones.  
When they had reached the jet everyone was in the jet except Rainbow Dash.  
The mayor then said "every pony is in your air craft Fredrick."  
Fredrick nodded and started up the engine and took off from the runway.  
Fredrick circled around and looked into Rainbow Dash's home. Fredrick could see Rainbow Dash fighting the changelings. Fredrick brought his plane around and slowed down that Rainbow Dash could jump aboard.  
Fredrick then summoned a 250 pound bomb and dropped it on the town. The buildings were not harmed but the changelings were killed in that explosion. Fredrick saw the devastation and flew back to Fluttershy's cottage.  
Fredrick landed and opened the cockpit and let everybody out.  
Fredrick said to the mayor "make sure that everybody is here?"  
she nodded and started counting. Fredrick started looking around for Fluttershy.  
Then Fredrick felt something tapping his leg. Fredrick turned around and kneeled down.  
The mayor said "We are missing Fluttershy."  
Fredrick went into full panic mode he ran to his jet and looked around. Fredrick then ran to the house and started going through everything. Fredrick defeated walked outside in front of everybody. He kneeled down and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

THE END OF the Luftwaffe man vol 1 stay tuned to vol 2


	14. Chapter 14 A light in the darkness

Thank you guys for waiting for the next vol I have been swamped by the contest that my English teacher gave my class an assighnment to write 50K words by the end of November

Disclaimer I do not own My little pony, next thing is you need read the vol 1 otherwise this will make no sense

Chapter 14 A light in the darkness  
It had been one week since Fluttershy had disappeared. The town had returned to normal and the rebuild still went on. Different ponies would take care of Flutterhshy's animals. Fredrick had complete shut himself from the world. The only ones who could get him to talk were Twilight and Spike. Fredrick sat on the floor and thought the same thing every day "I failed you." This kept going on for several more days until and note was slipped under his door. Fredrick picked up the note and read it. The note was in Russian but Fredrick knew how to read Russian it said

Dear Fredrick  
Your friend was taken by some of those creatures  
If you want the details of how she take and where they went meet me at the forest entrance at 2200 hours and come alone  
From a Friendly Witch

Fredrick slipped the note into his jacket and waited for 2200 hours. When that time came he wrote a note and placed it on the bed. Fredrick slipped through the window to not disrupted lotus sleeping down stair. Fredrick climbed off the roof onto the ground. Fredrick then started to walk to the entrance of the forest. When Fredrick reached the Fredrick noticed tracks of wheels in front of the entrance.

Fredrick reached down and started to investigate the tracks. Then he heard someone say "well… well… well it's our town hero. Fredrick turned around and saw a soviet woman pilot. Fredrick muttered to himself "Flying witches." The woman stepped out of the forest and walked up to Fredrick and said "you Germans you think that you are head of the world with your tech, but we Russians got here first."

Fredrick was grinding his teeth and he said forced "I thought that we were going to talk about Fluttershy." The woman said "quite right comrade, but first you learn my name, I am Ingra."

she stuck out her hand and Fredrick shook it. Ingra said "Fluttershy is being held captive in the mountains north of here by the queen." Fredrick than started walking back to his jet when said "where do you think you are going?"

"To get Fluttershy." You are going to need a guide." "You better keep up then." Fredrick smiled and she smiled back. Fredrick walked over to his me 262 and began to take off. Fredrick taxied onto the runway and took off. Fredrick looked around until a bright white yak-9 went over his top and lined up with him. Fredrick pulled his radio and said "well isn't someone a flyer." Ingra replied "well it runs in the family." They went to the mountains she had talked about with the moon to show their quest.

o.O.o

Fluttershy's cottage  
Lotus had been sleeping on the couch when she was awoken by the sound of Fredrick's jet. She ran outside in time to see Fredrick's jet take off and soar into the sky. Lotus ran back inside and ran up the stairs into Fredrick's room. She burst through the door to find a note say

Dear kind Lotus  
I am going away for a while to find Fluttershy.  
Do not worry about me and make sure that you get to bed sooner.  
From your friend  
Fredrick

Lotus picked up the note and burst out the front door. She galloped to Twilight's library and knocked on the door excited. Twilight opened the door and Lotus collapsed on Twilight's porch. Twilight picked up the note and levitated Lotus on to a nearby chair.

Twilight looked through the note and said "Spike… Spike come here now!" Spike troughed down the stairs wiping the sleep out of his eyes and said "it is 11:00 Twilight what is it." "Spike I need you to take a note." Spike pulled out a piece of paper and a quill.

Twilight said "Dear princess Celestia  
An urgent matter has been brought to my attention Fredrick has gone looking for Fluttershy and he has gone to the mountains of the north I suggest that you watch over him as he flies  
From your faithful student  
Twilight Sparkle "  
Spike had finished the letter and sent it to the Princess. After a couple minutes a reply came Twilight opened the letter and read aloud.

Dear Twilight  
Thank you for sending that letter to me I will have my sister watch him as he flies in case that he gets into trouble  
Your friend and mentor  
Princess Celestia

o.O.o

High above the world

Fredrick was flying his plane to the mountains but he had a bit of time to himself.

o.O.o

In Fredrick's mind

"Oh, Fluttershy where for out thou, I hope that you are ok and well. If they have hurt you in any way they will regret being born." Fredrick felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head. "Is it Ok for me to love an animal. Would I get disgraced or rejected for having love with a species not of my race.

o.O.o

Out of Fredrick's mind

"Fredrick answers me, Fredrick!" "Oh sorry Ingra I was thinking about stuff." She had an annoyed sound in her voice as she said "Well Fredrick if you get your head out of the clouds, you would have heard me say that we have arrived prepare for landing." "Copy, over and out Ingra" Fredrick and Ingra brought their planes around to a nearby lake where they landed next to it.

Fredrick after his plane had landed he pulled out a MP 40 and met with Ingra. They started walking up the trail to the mountain. They walked in silence for 40 minutes up and up the winey path. Until Ingra broke the quiet and said "You are going to need to confront your problem with loving Fluttershy soon otherwise it will plague you until the end of time."

Fredrick lowered his head and said "Yeah, I knew that this day would come… hey wait a second how did you figure out that I had a problem." Ingra replied "Call it a woman's intuition or known as you left your radio on and while you were "thinking" you were talking out loud."

Fredrick blushed a bit before they continued in silence. When they reached the top Fredrick peered over the top of the ridge and saw a massive cave with changelings going in and out of the entrance. Fredrick pointed to the entrance and gave a signal that means going silence. Ingra did the same and they walked down the other side of the path. The path leads into a forest, a dark and spooky forest.

They continued to walk down the path making sure that they were not spotted by the changelings. Fredrick saw a lone guard in a watch tower standing in one spot. Fredrick summoned a Kar98 with scope and took aim. Fredrick zeroed on the changelings head, took a deep breath, and fired. The bullet sailed through the air right into the changelings head making green and brains splatter everywhere. Fredrick and Ingra continued to the opening of the cave.

o.O.o

High above Fredrick and Ingra

Rainbow Dash was watching them from a cloud. Rainbow Dash was following Fredrick because he had lost Fluttershy. She then flew off to Ponyville to tell Twilight about what is going on.

o.O.o

On the ground

Fredrick and Ingra were talking about their countries Fredrick said "I would want to leave Germany because it has become a corrupted land because of Fascism I wonder that if I could make communism my own." Ingra nodded yes. Fredrick was very happy. Ingra fell asleep and Fredrick watched the night and waited for morning.


	15. Chapter 15 into the breech

Hey guys we have two shout outs today the first one is to Ice Assassin Ace his work behind the scenes has helped me with ideas for writing these stories. The second one is for godzillafan1 with his great reviews about why I should not post a story compelet without posting all the chapters. Remeber you can get a shout out too just reveiw.

Ingra woke up to see Fredrick still on watch. She ran up to him and said "You idiot you stayed up the whole night and you did not wake me up for my watch." Fredrick replied "You looked like you needed the rest not me." Ingra still angry got to work making breakfast. While she was doing that Fredrick was setting down the tent and gathering it up into his backpack he had summoned.

After they finished their meager meal they cleaned up and started off to the cave entrance. The continued on the path for several hours before that they reached the base of the mountain. They went up the mountain side avoiding patrols and random changelings. Fredrick had to kill one by slitting its throat. When Fredrick reached the cave entrance the first thing they saw was green goo covering the walls and some parts of the ground. Fredrick pointed down the cave and said "let's go." Fredrick eyes burned with determination as they walked down the cave.

o.O.o  
Ponyville  
Rainbow Dash burst through the door and said out loud. Twilight they have found the changelings hiding place. Twilight jumped up and fell of her char she was sitting on. Twilight said "Assemble the elements I will be sending a letter to the princess. Rainbow Dash took off and went to get the Elements of Harmony. Twilight was writing a letter to the princess

Dear Princess Celestia  
Rainbow Dash was following Fredrick and they have found the Changeling nation  
Can I request for us to place a tracking spell there so that we may invade and capture the queen so that we can end this war  
From your faithful student  
Twilight Sparkle

Twilight's horn started to glow and the scroll disappeared. Rainbow Dash returned with the rest of the gang and they were waiting for Twilight to finish the letter she was writing. Twilight sent the letter to princess Celestia by teleportation. They then waited for an answer from her. Twilight broke out some tea and some cookies. They waited for several minutes before a letter appeared in front of Twilight's desk. Twilight dropped her tea and ran to the scroll. She used her magic to open the scroll and read what was inside.  
Dear Twilight  
I give you the power to do all of the things you ask for.  
Also make sure that Fredrick and Fluttershy return safely  
Be careful my student  
From your teacher and ruler  
Princess Celestia

She finished the scroll and told them what was going to happen. They packed up food and supplies for the journey at hand. When they were done they started walking to the cave that Rainbow Dash had followed them. While the gang walked on the ground Rainbow Dash flew ahead to watch Fredrick and his friend walk into the cave.

o.O.o

In the cave entrance  
Fredrick and Ingra were walking into the cave. The walls were coated with some stick green goo. Fredrick said out loud "Looks like somebody did not blow there nose for some time." Ingra shook her head as Fredrick laughed to himself. They proceed further into the cave when the air started to become cold and very dark. They hugged the walls as they proceed further into the darkness. Fredrick was head of her while following the wall. Fredrick said "quite dark isn't it." Fredrick craned his neck around to see that Ingra was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Fredrick felt the air getting even colder as he stood there. The chill became so bad that it felt like a frozen hand grabbed his heart. Fredrick looked ahead and he saw the darkness moving towards him. Fredrick dismissed the thought because that would be crazy. The moving darkness became a shape and kept moving towards him. Fredrick summoned a MP 40 and aimed the gun at the moving figure. Fredrick said "Halt or I will kill you." The figure replied "you can't kill the darkness and you would hurt an old friend?" Fredrick replied "What old friend I do not even know you?" The figure said back in its dark voice "I am with you every night and when you are asleep, I am the Darkness."

Fredrick still did not believe the figure. The figure appeared in front of him and touched his gun. The MP 40 dissipated into the surrounding darkness. Fredrick now believed it was the darkness and he said "Why are you here then?" The darkness replied "I am here to give you a gift. The darkness rose above Fredrick and fired a jet of darkness at Fredrick. The jet hit him; Fredrick felt that the happiness was draining from him. He felt like he could not feel happiness or joy. The jet had stopped and Fredrick was on his knees. Fredrick in pain said "what have you done?"

The darkness replied "I have gave you the powers of death use them wisely." The darkness faded into the darkness like if it was not there. Fredrick overwhelmed by the pain of that blast felt the powers of darkness. The hate, pain, grief, and sadness at once made Fredrick pass out.

Thanks for reading make sure to review and please read Ice Assassin Ace's stories. Fredrick and the gang will be taking question in my PM or reviews for anybody that would like to know. Some of the question will be featured in the story.


	16. Chapter 16 the darkness in his heart

Please send Fredrick your questions to my review or PM

Fredrick woke up to see glowing crystals. He rubbed his head and thought to himself "that was THE most horrifying thing I have ever had happen to me. " Fredrick stood up and brushed his cloths off.

He then proceeded further into the cave. He then saw Fluttershy covered in the green sticky goo suspended 100 feet above him. Fredrick thought to himself "how can I get her down from there?"

He then heard a voice yell "HOW IN THE HECK DID IGET INTO THIS CAVE?" Fredrick turned around and he saw a gray pony with red stripes in its mane. Fredrick pointed his gun at the pony and said "Who in the Fatherland are you?" The pony raised his hoofs and said "I am Erwin Rommel and it is good to see another German in this cave."

Fredrick shouldered his weapon and saluted him. Fredrick said in his soldier voice "Sir forgive me sir." Rommel said "What is your name airman?" "Fredrick sir." "Fredrick huh nice name, at ease Fredrick." Fredrick relaxed and said "I thought that you were dead Rommel, your death was a national sadness."

Rommel looked at him with a strange look and said "the last thing I remembered was I took my place next to Pinkie Hitler in her favorite car on my right and General Ace standing off to my left. Then the Waffen-SS soldiers started goose stepping down the road sing the national anthem and Viktoria Sieg Heil with the crowd in the background cheering, praising, and hailing the Waffen-ss and Hitler then after the first regiment of the Waffen-ss came Iron Will Himmler and he saluted pinkie Hitler and pinkie Hitler saluted back and shook Himmler's hand. After that he stood pridefuly next to Hitler and then the Nazi flag came after the second regiment and every pony saluted the flag even Pinkie Hitler after many more salutes and more singing regiments all the generals and famous people Hitler liked walked behind him as the crowd spit in two so that I and the others could get to the platform and pinkie Hitler said "this was one of the best parties ever and this is my we is the master race never forget the party and devotion." When the speech was over the crowd surround the fuehrer and were trying to get his autograph. After that I went to my hotel after holding back a fiasco of crowds I fell fast asleep after I got out of uniform and into my sleep robes. When I woke I was in this cave in my uniform."

Fredrick took all of this in and said "wait a second did you say pinkie Hitler?" "Yes I did any problem with that?" "No, it's just that in my world we do not any ponies at all but you do." Rommel thought about it for a second then he said "Maybe we are from other dimensions?" Fredrick rubbed his chin thinking about what he just said after a couple minutes Fredrick said "I guess that makes sense, but why here?" Rommel shrugged and said "Is that your friend up there?" he pointed to Fluttershy in the cocoon. Fredrick nodded his head and said "Yes I have a plan but you are going to have to help me, stand over there and I will be with you in a second." Rommel trotted to the spot that Fredrick pointed out. Fredrick summoned a Kar98 with scope. Fredrick brought the gun to his eye and took aim at the gruesome green goo. Sweat dripped from his brow as he zeroed in on the attachment.

Fredrick pulled the trigger and the bullet sallied through the air towards the attachment. The bullet kept sailing towards the attachment when suddenly a changeling grabbed the cocoon and flew away at top speed. Fredrick fell down to his knees and started grunting.

Rommel backed away from Fredrick as Fredrick was turning black. Fredrick flowed up into the air. Fredrick turned completely black and a robe was made from the darkness. A scythe appeared in his hand. Fredrick was becoming a WRAITH. Fredrick levitated Rommel as they floated towards the opening where the Changeling had got through. Fredrick gained speed as they chased the changeling to a large room. Fredrick floated down and released Rommel from his levitation. The torches in the room lighted and there was a 1000 strong army of changelings in the room. There was a silence over the room.

Then the Changelings charged. Rommel stood there next to Fredrick. Fredrick stood there as the changeling army was charging at them. The changelings jumped on to Fredrick and buried Fredrick. Fredrick phased through the changeling pile. Fredrick said in cold and deathly voice "You cannot grab a Wraith but a Wraith can grab you. "A nearby Changeling jumped up and through Fredrick. Fredrick touched the Changeling. The Changeling fell dead after a couple Nano seconds. Fredrick turned around and saw that they kept charging at him. Fredrick stretched his hands and counter charged the changelings. His hands touched over 344 changelings and they all died. The rest of the changelings began to fear and run away.

Fredrick then changed and Rommel ran up to him. Fredrick fell to ground on his knees and started to gag. Fredrick began to hurl on the ground. Rommel patted his back as Fredrick spit out black goo. Fredrick sputtered "I hate the darkness." Rommel replied "amen to that."

Fredrick looked like the life was drained from him. Fredrick and Rommel sat next to a large pillar as Fredrick was recuperating. A little bit later Ingra walked into the room and said "What happened?" Rommel jumped up and started attacking her. Fredrick weakly said "Stop, she is on our side. "Rommel stopped attacking her and looked at him funny. Rommel then said "But she is a Russia." And motioned towards her. Ingra gave him a dirty look. Fredrick nodded his head and stood up. Rommel and Ingra growled at each other.

Fredrick kneelt down and started to pray. Rommel and Ingra looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then suddenly a light was appearing through the celling right in front of him. An angelic figure descended from the heavens. The angel hovered in front of Fredrick. The angel said "Fredrick because of your help to the heavens I endow you with the powers of the archangel." Light descended on Fredrick and he rose in the air. He was surrounded by light. After the light had faded away an archangel floated where Fredrick was. Rommel walked up slowly to the archangel and tapped him on the shoulder. The archangel turned around and said "come forth my brethren let us slay these foul creature of evil." Fredrick struck the ground with his sword and the rock that they were standing on floated to the celling.

The rock started to go off down one of the tunnels. Fredrick mumbled "Lord guide my sword to the innocent and pure." The rock started to fly faster and faster as they soared down the tunnels. The rock then stopped, the rock began to gentle float down to the ground. Fredrick flew off the rock with his sword in his hand. The chamber was covered in the sticky green goo. Fredrick took his sword and stuck it in the ground. A wave of searing white light covered the room. When the white light had faded the room was completely clean. Rommel and Ingra looked around with amazement as the walls were completely clean.

Fredrick then proceeded down one of the tunnels. Rommel and Ingra followed him. They kept walking till they came to the largest of all the catacombs THE THRONE ROOM. Queen Chrysalis was sitting on her throne with an army of 10000 stood in front of her and next to her was Fluttershy in a cocoon. Fredrick yelled at the top of his voice "Prepare to die foul creatures from hell."

Fredrick charged and Chrysalis said "We will see about that." She waved her hoof and the Changelings charged him. Fredrick dragged his sword in the ground as he charged the oncoming army. Fredrick swung his sword in a wave and a wave of light came from the sword. The wave of light ran across the ground and disintegrated 1000 changelings. The changelings then tried again to charge him. This time Fredrick stood there and waited for the Changelings to come to him. When the changelings were in front of him, he brought his sword around and sliced through 100 of them like butter. The battle continued until the changelings moral broke because of the power of light.

Fredrick stood in front of the throne as his robe fluttered in the wind a bit. Queen Chrysalis stood there with her hair slightly blowing in the wind. The silence was broken by Fredrick saying "Prepare to be dethroned." Fredrick charged her; she retaliated back with a magic blast. Fredrick deflected the blast into a nearby wall.

Fredrick came up and did a holy strike on her. She was a green bloody mess two of her legs were missing and half of her was gone. She started begging and wanting mercy but Fredrick yelled "THERE SHALL BE NO MERCY FOR THE EVIL OF THIS WORLD." Fredrick beheaded her. Her body twitched for a little bit before falling for the last time.

Fredrick picked up the cocoon and carried it back to his Me 262 with Ingra and Rommel. As Fredrick placed the cocoon Twilight and the rest jumped out of a nearby bush. Twilight and her friends were ready for battle until Fredrick said "It is finished."

They all hopped into the plane and took off towards Ponyville. As soon as they got to Ponyville Fredrick took Fluttershy and placed her on her bed. Fredrick began to cut open the cocoon not trying to harm Fluttershy. Fredrick opened it and made she was alive. She was as cold as a grave stone. Fredrick proceeded to close all of the doors and windows to the house and began chanting. His chanting became gradually louder and harder. Fluttershy's body floated in the air as her soul descended from the heaves.

Fluttershy gasped as her soul entered her body. Fluttershy laid there like she was in a deep sleep. Fredrick crept out of the room and floated outside. Fredrick then heard the sound of trumpeting and the sound of guards. Fredrick looked over to his right and he saw Princess Celestia walking towards him.

Fredrick quickly kneelt down and the Princess said "because of your service and loyalty to this state I am knighting you Sir Fredrick." She tapped her horn on his shoulders and said "Arise." Fredrick stood up and said "Could I ask a favor I would like a small plot of land that I could call my own."

The Princess nodded and pulled out a document that said that Fredrick now owns a part of the forest. Fredrick thanked her and went on his way to his new land. Fredrick reached the land and transformed back into his human form. Fredrick then survey the area and thought to himself "Yes, Yes, This is a very fertile land and I will thrive here. I shall rule over this land and I shall call this land…uhh this land."


	17. Chapter 17 This is New Germany

If you are wondering I was asked by my friends to make a errrr... a higher romance scene so if you do not like reading about it skip over this chapter because it is full of it but instead send question to Fredrick and the group they are starting to get restless * turns head to see Fredrick start shooting my bedroom wall* "Fredrick what are you doing?!" "Trying to stay not bored." "Stop shooting my walls!" *Turns head back to the computer* Please for the sake of my walls send me your questions "Pinkie get back you can have the computer after me."

Three days after Fluttershy's return

Fredrick was walking to the castle in Canterlot so that he could file a claim for his new country. Fredrick had been taking care of Fluttershy. Her being dead for 17 hours is not easy on a person. She was very sick like she had typhus. She was slowly getting better but she is still very sick.

Fredrick walked across the draw bridge and threw the gate house into the castle. Fredrick took a right and walked towards the white keep. Fredrick pushed the door open and squatted down to go through the door. Fredrick entered the building and he saw the whole room looked like the throne room. The walls looked like marble with gold plating. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and Fredrick almost bumped into it. There were three major lines that led to clerks.

Fredrick got in to the one of the lines. Fredrick waited in the line for several hours. The line moved very slowly to the one of the clerks. When Fredrick arrived at her she reminded him of one of those clerks that are very grouchy and mean. The mare said in her grouchy voice "What do you want?" Fredrick replied back in a soft voice "I would like to file this claim please?" The mare ripped the paper from his hands with her magic.

She scanned over the paper "you claim seems real but I have to validate it." She trotted over to a large metal drawer and opened it up. She started to go through the drawer. She found the file and brought it over to the window where Fredrick was. She opened it up and started to scan it. "Is your name Fredrick Steiner and what airplane did you fly?" "My name is Fredrick von Steiner and my airplane I fly is the Deutschland Meshershmint 262."

The clerk looked over the paper and went over to a vault. She opened the vault and went into the vault. Fredrick waited there and talked to a Stallion behind him and he was going to deposit a very large check. "In my homeland the most anyone got paid was 100 deuchens which if that translated into your money it would be 1014.12 of your dollars so my people did not get paid a lot and there is no aristocrats in the Fatherland." The stallion gasped and was utterly shocked. The clerk came back with a file and opened it on the desk "Fredrick do you understand the rules and contracts of this claim?" Fredrick nodded. She stamped it and handed a copy to Fredrick "Thank you for this lovely time here." She "hmmmed."

Fredrick waved good bye and squatted through the door. Fredrick then walked over to the main keep and opened the doors to the throne room. Fredrick walked over to the nearest guard and asked "do you know where Princess Celestia is?"

The guard said back "She is at a meeting in the griffon empire over some trading issues." Fredrick was beginning to walk away "But wait Princess Luna is here if you want to talk to her." Fredrick stopped there and thought to himself "I have not really talked to her maybe I should talk to her." "Where is she my friend?" The guard pointed to a large wooden door that had the night symbol on it. Fredrick thanked the guard and began to walk to the large door. Fredrick knocked on the door but there was no answer. Fredrick pressed his ear against the door. Fredrick could hear sobbing. Fredrick opened the door to see Princess Luna crying with her hoofs covering her face. Fredrick kneelt to her and waited for her to recognize he was there.

Luna looked up and saw that Fredrick was kneeling in front of her bed. She jumped off the bed and said "What are you doing in our chamber?" Fredrick stood up and replied "Your highness I heard you crying and I wondered what the problem would be?" Luna stood there rubbing her shoulder looking very embarrassed. Fredrick observed that she had been crying for some time now. "Love problem, huh?" she nodded. "I think that my citizens do not love me because of a… uh minor problem." "What is this "minor problem"?" She had grown more embarrassed. She sighed, frowned, and had a crestfallen look. "I used to be a monster and I tried to bring eternal darkness to this land." It is just that my people do not love me because of my involvement in a major problem." Fredrick sat Luna on the bed and rapped his arm around her like a father.

"Sometimes people judge us for what we have done, but if you chose to make the better decision to your and others problems they begin to like you." "Have you been making the better decision?" Luna nodded. Fredrick smiled and Luna smiled back. "Do not give up Luna people will love you based on your actions, if I had given up I would not have been able to meet you and all the other nice people here." Luna leaned close in and her lips were going to connect with his. Fredrick backed away from her "I am not the best one for you right now I am trying to solve a bunch of problems in my life and several others." Fredrick dashed out the door and threw the throne room. A guard walked into Luna's room "Princess what just happened?" Luna lay on her bed and said in a love-struck voice "Fredrick happened." She let out a romantic sigh.

Fredrick was running away from the castle as fast as his running could carry him. Fredrick jumped over a nearby stall and into his Me 262. Fredrick hurriedly shut his cockpit and started his engine. Fredrick took off into the air and started flying towards his land. A couple hours later Fredrick landed on his runway next to his house a model Reichstagsgebäude. This building was his favorite because that is where Fredrick's father had taken him to that building. That was the last time Fredrick had seen his father before the war. Fredrick walked into the building and locked the front door.

Fredrick then walked up to a nearby bookshelf and started going through the books. Fredrick pushed the book "democracies why we need them." The Book case rose up and a slide was shown. Fredrick looked over his shoulder and he slid down the slide. He hit the bottom of the slide and the room opened up to a very large cavern. In the cavern there were many tanks and military cars and inventions. Fredrick walked over to the next bookshelf and took out the book "What is Prussia?" The book case slid to the side and a stair case appeared. Fredrick walked down the stairs and into a larger cavern.

The cavern had many machines that were helping him make new inventions. Fredrick dawned on a white lab coat and proceeded to a reaction chamber. The reaction chamber was holding some created anti-matter and Fredrick was working on the anti-matter. Fredrick thought to himself "If I can contain this reaction I could solve these countries problems."

Fredrick remembered his file he needed to write what his country name is going to be. Fredrick thought about what his country's name would be. He thought about the name for several minutes before decided "Yes that will be the name New communist Germany or New Germany" Fredrick wrote the name on the file and pulled out a yellow envelope. He placed the file into the envelope and he placed the envelope into the mail carrier to be transported to the Ponyville mail post. Fredrick heard his door bell ring. Fredrick turned off his reaction chamber and jumped into his elevator.

He rid the elevator to the front door. Fredrick made sure that he was presentable. Fredrick took off his lab coat and hung it on a coat rack. Fredrick opened the door it was Luna. Fredrick jumped back and screamed. Fredrick stopped screaming and said "wow you scared me I was not expecting you Luna."

Luna threw her hoofs over him and started kissing him. Fredrick was very surprised that she was kissing him. Fredrick was being smothered by her on the floor. Fredrick was trying to get up, but she was keeping him down. Her tongue forced into Fredrick's mouth. Luna broke the kiss and said "I need you Fredrick, I need you." Fredrick lifted her up and said "Luna please do not do this."

Luna looked at him with her eyes and gave him the puppy eyes. Fredrick sighed and went to his bed room. He opened the door and carries Luna in with him. They get into the bed and the bedroom door closes.


	18. The questions episode 1

**"Hello audience welcome to ****_WHO? WHAT? AND WHY? _****I am your host Godric the Radical **the audience in the background starts to applaud. **On this episode we have Fredrick Steiner**." I motioned over to the red curtains as it opened up. Fredrick paraded down the ramp and did salutes all the way. **"It's great to see you Fredrick. It is good to see you too Godric. Take a seat Fredrick." **Fredrick sat down in one of the large red chairs off to my right. **"Next we have Twilight Sparkle." **Twilight pushed back the curtains and trotted down the ramp gracefully. She then sat down on the chair furthest from Fredrick. "**It is good to finally meet such a great person as yourself Twilight. You're just saying that." **She started to blush. **"Last but not least Fluttershy." **The curtains opened and nothing was there. **"Umm… Fluttershy that's your queue… Fluttershy." "Umm we will pause for a quick break." **

5 minutes later

"**And we are back Fluttershy was behind one of the boxes so we had to get her out." **Fluttershy was sitting in the chair next to Fredrick panting and sweating. **"Our first question is for Fredrick." "Finally no one asks questions anymore." "Yes, well any ways the question is: Why did you fly Me 262s over other German aircraft?" "Well, I like flying Me 262 more because it is much faster than any other German aircraft in the Luftwaffe, I like being faster than anything in the air." "I have to agree Fredrick, sometimes it is better to be faster, and the next question goes to Twilight." "The question is: why did you dump Fredrick?" **Twilight shifted uneasily as she heard those words. **"I uhh… dumped him because…errr… uhhh… sigh… I did it because he was too brash and he did not believe in magic, I should have just held on but I was to rash." "You are lucky Fluttershy I miss him." **Twilight started to sob and weep. Fluttershy hugged Twilight and started to pet her mane. "**You big Meany you made Twilight cry." "Hey, I am just the guy that just asks the question." "Moving on the last question is to Fluttershy: Fluttershy why do you love Fredrick so much?" "I love him because he helped me and saved me many times." "Interesting anything else?" "No the heart decides." The next question is to… me huh that's interesting. This question comes from mooneyboys it says: Will there be an American pilot in the story? To answer your question yes there will be but I will not tell you where." "Hmm… well that's all the time we have good night and good bye **


	19. Chapter 18 Oh no love fight

Chapter 16 Oh no love fight

Send more question to answer thing one this is one of the novels there will be more

5 hours later

Fredrick was down in his laboratory working on his anti-matter experiment. He was getting very close to converting the energy to a more useable energy. The reaction chamber was humming even louder and louder. The reaction chamber started to glow red and heat up rapidly. Fredrick opened up a fire extinguisher cabinet and started to douse the reaction chamber. Then the reaction chamber exploded a giant blast of air pushed him through the air into the wall on the other side of the room. Fredrick got up and said out loud "Make a note of that."

Then Fredrick heard the doorbell ring. Fredrick brushed himself off and placed his lab coat on the counter top. Fredrick got into his elevator and rode it to the front door. Fredrick opened the door and a couple stood in front of him. They asked "is there land where we can settle?" Fredrick walked outside and said "Follow me." He and the couple walked over to a large field. Fredrick motioned to the area marked off.

"Here is where you can live but you have to except me as your ruler and have to abide by the rules." The couple nodded and they got to work on the field. Fredrick walked back to his house and found Fluttershy on his porch. She looked a lot better and heather. "Hey Fluttershy what you doing here?" Fluttershy replied "I was waiting for you because I am sad and need some advice." Fredrick smiled and opened the door.

He motioned her in. Fredrick and Fluttershy walked into his house. Fredrick walked to the bookcase and pushed the book. Fredrick turned around and said "You have to promise me not to tell anyone about what you are about to see." Futtershy nodded and she followed Fredrick into the elevator. The elevator went down into his warehouse. Fluttershy marveled all of Fredrick's machines. She walked up to a very large tank and pointed at it. "Ah, that is a King Tiger Tank 1." She walked over to another machine and pointed to it. "That is Bf 109 Messerschmitt." Fluttershy was truly amazed at all of the things that Fredrick had.

Fredrick climbed into a BT-7 tank and motioned for her to come to him. Fluttershy walked over to BT-7 and climbed in the commander's position. Fredrick pushed a button on the dashboard. The wall opened up to the outside world. Fluttershy hid in the cupola as the door was opening. Fredrick then started the engine. The engine purred with sound of 170 h.p. Fredrick eased the accelerator forward and the tank jerked forward.

Fredrick and Fluttershy were laughing the whole entire way in the tank. Fredrick opened the throttle and the tank took off down a road at 59 km/h. Fredrick was having quite a good time when suddenly Fredrick heard a Pegasus fly overhead. Fredrick climbed up next to Fluttershy and peered out the cupola. Fredrick saw a brown Pegasus flying next to his tank. Fredrick frowned and climbed into the gunner's position. Fredrick grabbed the gun and aim down the sight. Fredrick rotated the turret and Fluttershy squeaked in the background. Fredrick bit his tongue and wiped the sweat from his brow. Fredrick squeezed the trigger and the gun fired. Fluttershy screamed and jumped on to Fredrick's back.

The shell sailed at the brown Pegasus but he dogged it easily. Fredric noticed that he missed so Fredrick climbed down into the driver seat. Fredrick changed the course towards his house. The brown Pegasus started pounding on the outside of the tank and Fluttershy yelped a bit. Fredrick drove the tank into his sand garden and Fredrick stops the engine. Fredrick climbed outside of the tank with Fluttershy on his back. Fredrick dogged the attack by the brown Pegasus and Fredrick ran to the bush that looked like a quad Flak 18. Fredrick kicked the stem and all the leaves fell off. Fredrick climbed into the quad Flak 18 and started firing at the brown Pegasus.

The Flak 18 had a rhythm to it the rhythm was like "doo doo doo dooo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo" in quad sound. The brown Pegasus took some flak and he fell to the ground. Fredrick summoned some panzer grenades to follow him they climbed into the nearby 251 and they proceeded to the brown Pegasus. The Panzer grenadiers picked up the brown Pegasus and put him in the back of the of the 251 and Fredrick watched the men load the wounded Pegasus. Fredrick started drive away in the 251. Fluttershy was hiding in the front of the half-track with Fredrick driving kept on driving till he reached his house. Fredrick stopped the 251. The panzer grenadiers got out of the 251 and pulled out the brown Pegasus. The panzer grenadiers carried the prisoner to the foot of the steps. Fredrick climbed out of the 251 and saw Luna sitting on the front steps. Fredrick helped Fluttershy out of the 251 and started walking to the front door.

When Fredrick and Fluttershy got close to the front door Luna called out his name. Luna flew through the air and landed in Fredrick's arms. She gave him a kiss and said "Hi their Fredrick how you doing?" Fredrick chuckled nervously and craned his neck to see Fluttershy tapping her hoof. Fredrick placed Luna on the ground and said "Ok now this does not look like what you see." Fluttershy grabbed onto Fredrick leg and said "He is my boyfriend." Fluttershy started pulling him away from Luna. Then Luna said proudly "Well he did it with me." Fluttershy gasped and turned her head to look at Fredrick. "I thought that I was your special some pony Fredrick." "It is your entire fault Luna I will get you."

Fluttershy leaped onto Fredrick and started fighting her. In the background Fredrick could hear "Fight… Fight… Fight." Chanting over and over. Fredrick reached down and picked up Fluttershy by the mid-section while she was trying to rip out Luna's mane. Fredrick scooped up Luna in his other arm; she was trying to bite Fluttershy. Fredrick carried them into the main hall. They were squirming in his arms while he carried them up the steps to his main study. Fredrick opened the door to the main study with his foot. Fredrick set Luna on one of the three chairs in the room and set Fluttershy down in the other chair. Fredrick then sat down and made them some tea and biscuits.

Fredrick gave the tea and biscuits to Luna and Fluttershy. "Please girls lets settle this like civilized people, now tell me your problems." Luna went first while she was sipping tea. "I just want someone to love and you are the person for that job." Fluttershy went next in a shy and soft voice "I want you because you have helped me some many times, even you brought me back to life, I just want to repay your with my love." Fredrick sat there sipping his tea and thought on what they had said. Fredrick sat there for several minutes that went by with much silence. Fredrick then stood up and said "How about this I will give you my final dedication when I am ready ok." Fredrick then walked over to the study door and opened it. Luna walked out first followed by Fluttershy. They all walked down the stairs and to the front door. Fredrick stopped them and said "Before you go can you promise me that you girls will not fight over me anymore." They both shake their heads yes and walked out the door.

Fredrick shut the door behind them and turned to his Panzer grenadiers. "Attention." The men lined up and stood there. Fredrick paced back and forth in front of them shaking his head "I am very disappointed in you men because of your lack of self-control, because of this little incident you guys have to drop and give me 50." The men groaned as they got to work doing push-ups. "As an extra measure to prevent this happening again half of you will help the citizens of this town the other half will spend time fixing this monument to our country." Fredrick counted out load as they did their push-ups.

When they were finally done Fredrick went upstairs into his room and closed the door. Fredrick took off his uniform and placed on his sleeping robes. Fredrick climbed into bed and shut off the light. Fredrick fell asleep and was dreaming of being back in Twilight's tree. "Fredrick can you get me the book called 1001 native plants?" "I can do that for you Twilight." Fredrick climbed up a ladder and was about to grab the book when a figure said "Fredrick I have come to see you."

Fredrick craned his neck to see a purple centaur but with a different head and it had to sets of hands near its head. Some dark matter was dripping off of it and was staining the ground where ever it went but the stains would fade away. Fredrick also most fell off the ladder when he first looked at it. Fredrick was standing on the ground and he said "how did you know my name?" "I knew you since you were a little baby dreaming about life and what it would bring."

"Oh I have not formally introduced myself I am Bane." Bane stuck out one of his hands and Fredrick shook it. Fredrick felt all the happiness of the world and the sadness of the world at the same time. Fredrick let go of Bane's hand and said "Why are you here then my good friend?" "I am here for two reasons the first is to warn you of an upcoming betrayal, this betrayal will hit you so hard that you might die from the shock."

"This betrayal will be by someone very close to you." "The second thing is that I am here by order of the runes to give you powers of the dreamscape." "These powers will let you communicate with people in their dreams and you will be able to enter the dreamscape." Bane rose above Fredrick and breathed a cloud of light and darkness on Fredrick. The cloud infused with Fredrick's form and dissipated. Bane was disappearing but before Bane left he said "You might want to wake up otherwise you will get a nasty surprise."


	20. Chapter 19 An enemy becomes a friend

Keep on sending the question I almost have the right amount for a another show. *leans in, looks over shoulder* Whispers "Please and hurry, I cannot last much longer." *There is a loud crash.# "sigh... DASH DID YOU CRASH AGAIN!?"

* * *

Chapter 19 An enemy becomes the friend

Fredrick awoke to see his men trying to dump sour kraut on him. Fredrick dodged the dumping and rolled on the floor. "What in the all things fatherland is this?" The Panzer grenadiers said very fast "Remember today is German unification day." Fredrick thought "It is almost as big as Christmas." Fredrick composed himself and said "Oh how could I forget about that we need to start decorating and preparing the food." The men cheered and got to work. Fredrick and some of the panzer grenadiers began moving tables into the main mess hall and some tables into the main hall.

Frederick brushed off the sweat from his head and walked to the kitchen. The chef walked into him and said "Aw yes I love a cook the German food it reminds me of when I was a little boy back on the Rhineland." "You got the menu and everything correct chef." "Yes I got everything do not worry you have other things to worry about." The chef pushed Fredrick out of the kitchen and went back inside to finish the meals he was preparing Fredrick helped pick out the colors and what the men should wear.

Fredrick then remembered that he had to deliver the invitations. Fredrick went outside and went to his already prepared Me 262 and started the engines. Fredrick eased the throttle forward and the Me 262 took off the run way. Fredrick pulled back on the stick and soared into the air. Fredrick did a couple passes around the air field before turning the Me 262 to Ponyville. Fredrick flew for several minutes before being over Ponyville.

Fredrick dropped his two bombs. The bombs flew through the air descending on the town. The bomb burst in midair with a fantastic fireworks display. Then small pieces of brightly colored papers descended on the town and everybody picked one up. Fredrick circled for a little bit before changing his course to Canterlot. Fredrick pushed the Me 262 into a loop and fly over Canterlot. Fredrick landed his plane on the runway and climbed out of his airplane. Fredrick walked over to the castle and arrived at the drawbridge. Fredrick crossed the draw bridge to the keep's main doors. Fredrick opened the doors and started walking to the throne room.

The throne room doors had two guards in front of it. One of the guards said "Halt state your purpose here." "I am here to deliver some invitations." The guards took the invitations and looked them over. The guards gave back the invitations and opened the doors. Fredrick walked into the throne room and he could see the Princesses arguing over something in the back of the throne room. Fredrick walked into the middle of the room and kneeled down waiting for them to notice that he was there. Fredrick kneeled there for several minutes before the Princesses turned around to see that he was there. Princess Celestia said "Oh sorry Fredrick we did not notice you were here we were just talking about new laws and reforms for this land." Princess Luna said "We were wondering why you have come." Fredrick stood up and held out the invitations. The princesses pulled them out of his hand and they started to read them with their magic." Princesses this will be a formal party where we celebrate the unification of the fatherland Germany." Princess Celestia said "That sounds fun we will be there will you excuse us." Fredrick nodded his head and walked out of the throne room.

Fredrick kept on walking till he was outside his Me 262. Fredrick crossed off a thing he had done in his mind and climbed into the cockpit. Fredrick was about to turn on the engines when he heard the princesses say "Wait!" Fredrick stopped what he was doing and climbed out of the cockpit. Fredrick chuckled and muttered "No one can resist a fight in a Me 262 can they?" The Princesses were galloping to Fredrick in their gowns. The princesses were gasping for air and trying to talk to Fredrick. "Fredrick… can you… take us to… your party in…. your airplane." Fredrick smiled and kneeled down. The princesses squealed in delight as they climbed onto Fredrick's back. Fredrick did a push-up and arched his back so that they could climb into the cockpit. The princesses climbed into the cockpit and sat down in the seats. Fredrick got up and brushed his pants off and his hands.

Fredrick jumped into the cockpit and started up the engine. Fredrick taxied onto the run way and pushed the throttle forward so that they went shooting down the run way. The Me 262 soared up into the air and clouds met them half way. Fredrick did a barrel roll as he was climbing to great height. Fredrick stopped doing the barrel roll and leveled off at 25000 feet. They could see clouds, green and white but none thing else. Above them was just empty space. The stars looked so close that it felt like they could reach out and touch one of them. Fredrick then pointed the Me 262 towards the ground and gained massive amount of speed and velocity as they plummeted down. Fredrick was laughing and the princesses were having the time of their lives. Fredrick had leveled off at 10000 feet and started flying towards Ponyville.

Fredrick was scanning the air when he saw an orange speck fly past his wing. Fredrick looked behind him. The tracer had come from an American p-51. "Princesses this is going to get crazy so hang on." The princesses prepared themselves for anything. Fredrick did several maneuvers to throw off the pilot's lock on the Me 262. Fredrick slowed down the engine and pulled his nose up a little. The P-51 shot past the Me 262 and Fredrick started his engine, now the tables have been turned. Fredrick stared down the sights of the Me 262 and locked on to the P-51. Fredrick locked on to the P-51's right wing and squeezed his trigger. 30 mm bullets came pouring out of the guns. The bullets hit their quarry the P-51's right wing. The bullets shredded the right wing and ripped it off. The P-51 started to fall back to the earth in a death dive spinning out of control.

Fredrick muttered to himself "Come on bail out… we need a chute here." The P-51's cockpit flew off and Fredrick could see a man jump out of the cockpit and started to fall. The man pulled the cord on his back and a white parachute opened up. Fredrick was overjoyed that he would live. The white chute landed in the trees.

Fredrick circled around and landed in a field nearby. This Me 262 bounced for a couple seconds before coming to a stop. Fredrick climbed out of the cockpit and said "princesses for your safety I would ask you to stay in the cockpit." Princess Luna was about to say something but Princess Celestia placed her hoof on Luna shoulder and shook her head. Princess Luna sat there and was pouting a little. Fredrick closed the cockpit and started walking in the direction of the crash site. Fredrick walked through the forest to the ruined p-51. The p-51 was on fire and smoldering wreckage not much left of it. Fredrick then began to search the site. Fredrick had searched for several minutes but he could not find the pilot anywhere.

Fredrick heard grunting from up above. Fredrick turned around and looked up. There was the missing pilot he was stuck in the tree tied in his parachute cords. Fredrick started laughing the pilot did not look very happy about that "en you be in this situation and will see who will be laughing." Fredrick stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"If you are just going to hanging around how about some questions." "First question American why are you here?" "I just woke up here and I saw you so I tried to shoot you down." "Next question do you know where you are?" "No I do not know where I am or why I am here." "Oh my friend you are in for a big surprise." Fredrick climbed up the tree and started cutting the cords to the parachute. Fredrick cut the last cord to the parachute. The pilot fell to the ground face down. Fredrick jumped off the tree and landed on his feet. Fredrick then said "I thought that Americans landed on their feet, apparently not."

The pilot picked himself up and started grumbling to himself. Fredrick started to walk towards his Me 262 with the pilot behind him. Fredrick turned around and said "What is your name my friend?" "John." "John huh interesting name."

Fredrick walked towards his Me 262. Fredrick opened the Me 262's cockpit and said "John prepare yourself for something so interesting I fainted when I saw it." Fredrick kneeled on the ground and the princesses climbed out of the cockpit. They climbed off of Fredrick's back and onto the ground. John stared at them and started laughing at them. John was rolling on the ground as Fredrick was watching the whole scene. John got up and wiped a tear from his eye "This is funny that you did this German."

Princess Luna said "Who you calling funny you loser." John stared at her and gasped. Fredrick walked up to him and said "I would be careful what you say around them because they are royalty." John ran to the princesses feet and started kissing their hoofs. Luna then levitated him into the air and started to flip him and hit stuff with him. Fredrick and Princess Celestia stopped Luna by touching her shoulder and shook their heads. Luna sighed and stopped using her magic. John fell 6 feet and landed face down again.

Fredrick walked over to John and helped him up "I told you to be careful what you say to them." John scratched his head and shrugged. They walked over to the Me 262 and climbed aboard. Fredrick started the engine and started to take off. Fredrick could see John apologizing to Luna but she used her magic and hit his head against the wall. Fredrick chuckled inside of himself and pulled the Me 262 into the air.

Fredrick pointed his Me 262 towards the New Germany air field. Fredrick's Me 262 screamed through the air as it flew to his air field. Fredrick circled the air field and showed them the Reichstagsgebäude. Fredrick then called the tower and said "This is wolf one wolf one here clear to land." The tower responded "Vector one zero six three happy landing."

Fredrick lined up the Me 262 with the run way and lowered his landing gear. Fredrick lowered his Me 262 and kissed the ground. Fredrick slowed down his plane by cutting the engine. The Me 262 slowed down and taxied off the run way. Fredrick drove the Me 262 into a small shed and turned off the engine. Fredrick opened the cockpit and jumped out. Fredrick then helped the princesses out and then John. Fredrick pulled John aside while the Princesses walked inside the Reichstagsgebäude. Fredrick then said "John you must, NOT hurt or take advantage of this nice people you got it because I have a hard time with Americans." John nodded his head and Fredrick walked into the Reichstagsgebäude.

Fredrick opened the front doors to the Reichstagsgebäude and he saw that the main room had streamers the color of the flags of Germany. Fredrick saw the one table had his flag, which is the current German flag, as the table cloth. Fredrick looked through the table and looked at all the appetizers. Fredrick then saw that the German flags were hanging from the banisters. Fredrick walked into the main mess hall of saw that the Panzer grenadiers had arranged the room like Hogwarts. The room had 5 very large tables. Each one had a German flag on them. The first one had the Prussia flag; the second one had the ww1 flag. The third one had the Iron cross flag from 1920. The last table had the recent flag the Nazi flag. The top table had his flag on it.

Fredrick saw all of the decorations and said "Attention." The Panzer grenadiers stood in attention in front of Fredrick "Because of your good work and decorations you do not have to do your punishments." The men rejoiced. Fredrick then said "come on now back to work.' The panzer grenadiers went back to their jobs. Fredrick turned to john and led him up the stairs to a room. Fredrick opened the door and said "This is your room you need to be down stairs by 7:00 there is some suits and uniforms in the closet.

Fredrick walked over to his room and shut the door. Fredrick opened his closet door and took off his uniform. Fredrick placed on his best dress uniform. Fredrick walked into the main hall again and walked to the chef. Fredrick said "Chef how we doing with the food." The chef walked to Fredrick and said "everything is going to plan Fredrick do not worry." The chef pushed Fredrick out the kitchen again. Fredrick walked outside and patrolled the grounds of the town.

Fredrick climbed into an army car and drove to the town. Fredrick arrived in the town in a couple minutes. "[i]The town has majorly improved.[/i]" The houses were made out of marble and the streets were paved. As soon as Fredrick stepped out of the car he was swarmed be happy citizens and fans. Fredrick walked through the crowds to the middle of the town. Fredrick held up his hands and the crowd fell silent. Fredrick then said "citizens of this town will you bring me the ultimate honor by coming to the celebration of this country and Germany." The crowd cheered and said "yes" in unison. Fredrick then said "ok then be at the Reichstagsgebäude at 7:00." The crowd cheered and was trying to get back to their house to get ready. Fredrick walked through the crowd shaking hoofs and getting hugs from the citizens. Fredrick walked over to his car and climb in. Fredrick drove away with the citizens cheering in the back ground. Fredrick drove to all the little towns in his country and told them the same thing. Fredrick returned to the Reichstagsgebäude.

Fredrick opened the front doors of the Reichstagsgebäude and he was met by his friends the main 6. They all ran up to him and gave him hugs on his legs. Fredrick kneeled down and returned the hug. Pinkie pie got out of the hug and started talking to the panzer grenadiers about random stuff. Fredrick showed Twilight his study about humans and what they have done. Rarity was looking at the uniforms of the guards and panzer grenadiers. Applejack was talking to the chef about different apple recipes. Rainbow Dash was looking through the air field at the different airplanes.

While they were doing that Fredrick took Fluttershy on a nature walk through the forest. He showed her many different flowers and animals he had seen. Fredrick even showed her some of the creatures from his world.

Fluttershy was having so much fun then a dragon started attacking them. Fredrick dodged the fire attack and Fluttershy walked up to it and started talking to it. While she was doing that Fredrick was trying to put his hair out.

Fredrick put out his hair and heard the sound of Fluttershy being punted. Fredrick looked up and saw Fluttershy. Fredrick stood under her and opened up his arms. Fluttershy landed in his arms and was clinging to him. Fredrick set her down and said "You mess with the tail you get the head." Fredrick jumped at the dragon but it stopped him. Fluttershy so scared of fright she fainted. Fredrick was being held in the dragon's hand. The dragon placed him on the ground. When he looked at the dragon it had changed dramatically

The dragon had two heads instead of one. One of the heads was an ice dragon the other was a fire dragon. "Fredrick we are the Jakiro we are here to tell you many marveled things about you and dragons." Fredrick was trying to take all of this in "Wait you are telling me that I am destiny to be a dragon?" 'No we are endowing you with the dragon knight's abilities."

Jakiro's ice head breathed on Fredrick and the fire head breathed on Fredrick. The flames and ice encircle him and infused into his skin. Fredrick felt the flames and ice surge through his veins and all over his body.

When the process had stopped Fredrick noticed there was something different with him he was a dragon. He was a blue dragon; Fredrick felt all over it felt different being something else. Fredrick tried out his wings. Fredrick soared up into the air and felt the cool crisp air hit his face. Fredrick was having the time of his life. Fredrick descended back to the world and tried to land. Fredrick's feet gave out under him as he hit the ground.

The dirt and trees got all over him and created a big mess. Fredrick got up and it dispelled Fredrick was no longer a dragon he was a human again Fredrick walked up to Jakiro and started thanking him for the wonderful powers. Jakiro replied "You're welcome." Jakiro faded into nothingness and Fredrick was left alone with a sleeping Fluttershy. Fredrick scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the house.

The party had already started and they were socializing with each other. Fredrick carried her to his room and set her on his bed. Fredrick crept out quietly and went down stairs to join his guests. John was already down in the crowd talking to different people.

Fredrick walked down the stairs and grabbed a glass of sparkling cider. Fredrick tapped the glass a few times with his pen and the crowd fell silence. Fredrick then said "It is time for dinner come on now." Fredrick led the way to the doors to the main mess hall. Fredrick opened those doors and the crowd filtered in. Fredrick walked up and pulled chairs out for all of his friends and Rommel. Fredrick pushed each one in.

Fredrick then stood in front of his chair and said "I hope that you all have a good time and be sure to thank our chef for the lovely food, let the feast begin." Fredrick twirled his hand and the main course appeared on the tables. Fredrick sat down and started eating and listening to Rommel's stories.

"When we had finally reached the Belgium border a mare walked up to my tank and asked "are you British." I exclaimed in confusion "No, I am German" the mare replied in an embarrassed voice said "Ohhh oh." She started running away saying" the Germans are here, the barbarians!"" The crowd broke out into laughing. Rommel was getting much approval which made Fredrick very happy.

Fredrick then continued eating.

A panzer grenadier burst through the doors and yelled while running "Troll in the dungeon, there is a troll in the dungeon." The panzer grenadier stopped and said before fainting "Just thought you wanted to know." When the panzer grenadier hit the ground with a loud "Thunk." The crowd started panicking and throwing things.

Fredrick stood up and said in a loud booming voice "Silence, please I will go down into the dungeon while Rommel will entertain you with his stories."

Fredrick walked to a set of doors next to the kitchen and opened them up.

The stairs led down into the depths.

The stairs had cobwebs and dust on them.

The air smelled like rotting wood. Fredrick climbed down the stairs to the basement/dungeon.

Fredrick started going through the halls and looked very intently down each of the halls.

Fredrick had been searching for over 20 mins before he heard.

"Stomp Stomp Stomp." Echoing from the hall over.

Fredrick ran down the hall over to the next one.

Fredrick could see the troll's ugly backside.

Fredrick hid behind the wall and summoned a pike Fredrick quietly charge the Troll and stuck it in the spine.

The troll yelled out and fell to the ground.

The troll then tried to hit Fredrick with its club, but Fredrick was too far out of range.

Fredrick summoned other pike and ran the pike through the troll's head.

The troll screamed out before falling deathly silent.

Fredrick then walked upstairs to the main mess hall.

Fredrick walked up to his spot and took his seat. Fredrick finished up and stood up. "Now it is time for desert."

With another flick of his hand the desert appeared in front of them and they began the chow down on the lovely food.

Fredrick was talking to Twilight about several interesting things about his world and what has been done because of it.


	21. Chapter 20 Realization of self

sorry guys i have not updated I was sick and was occupied with setting up for Christmas have a merry Christmas and a new year

Chapter 19 the realization of self

Fredrick's eyes shot open and he saw that he was surrounded by large iron bars. Fredrick gripped his head because of the pain he was feeling. There was a guard outside his cell. Fredrick was gripping his head as he stood up. Fredrick stumbled and grabbed the bars as he fell. "Sir where am I and why am I here." The guard looked at Fredrick and then left the room. Fredrick then said "Wait come back why am I here, WHY AM I HERE?" The guard had left the room and Fredrick was there in the cell crying to himself. Fredrick sat there for several minutes or hours Fredrick did not know, the room only had an ever-burning torch on the wall. Fredrick sat there with his head in his hands. Fredrick then finally heard the door to his cell open.

Fredrick saw that Twilight had entered the room. Fredrick ran up to the bars and stuck out his hand "Twilight what has happened to me and why am I here?" Twilight was keeping her distance like Fredrick was infected with a disease or was totally different. "Fredrick you are here because…errr…you do not remember what happened to you?" "No the only thing I remembered is when we were in the drawing-room then I was in this cell." Twilight got closer to Fredrick and touched his head with her horn. Fredrick's memories returned to him, Fredrick remember what had happened and what he did. Fredrick started crying and was gripping his face. Twilight was about to touch Fredrick's shoulder but he said "Do not touch me, I am a monster and I deserve to be locked up." "A monster does not be able to walk free." Fredrick walked over to his bed and sat down with his back facing Fredrick. Twilight was going to say something but she held her tongue.

Twilight trotted to the door and left Fredrick alone in his thoughts. Fredrick was in a wallow of his thoughts, Fredrick was angry, sad, and hating himself at the same time. He could feel the transformation happening again Fredrick was screaming and bashing himself against the bars. The guards went into the room and tried to restrain him. He was too chaotic to be restrained. Fredrick was transforming again. Fredrick transformed into the dragon born and started bashing against the iron bars. The bars broke apart and the guards were through into the air. They screamed like the traditional scream. Fredrick broke through the door and the pieces flew everywhere. Fredrick then assaulted down the hall attacking everything in sight. Fredrick was destroying statues and books. His rage was uncontrollable. Fredrick broke the throne room door and the guards flew into air.

Fluttershy was in the middle of the room. Fredrick ran up to Fluttershy and roared in her face. Fluttershy placed her hoof on his right cheek and Fredrick placed his clawed hand on her hoof. Fredrick felt a prick in his back. Fredrick turned around and saw a guard with a spear in his back. Fredrick hit the guard and he flew through the air into a wall. More guards started to attack Fredrick. Fluttershy stepped in front of the door and blocked the guards and Fredrick. "Stop all of you I am trying to calm him down but you keep aggravating him. Fredrick was breathing very heavy while he was standing there. The guards backed off and Fluttershy turned to Fredrick. "Fredrick calm down shh… shh… shhhhhh." Fluttershy placed her hoof on Fredrick's mouth. Before Fredrick fell to the ground he said "Fluttershyyyy…" Fredrick was carried back to his cell and was placed into solitary confinement. Fredrick sat there day in and out waiting for the chance… the chance to escape from this horrible place. Fredrick waited for that day, for 7 days Fredrick sat there waiting in his cell. On the seventh night Fredrick transformed into his other self.

Fredrick burst through the bars this time. Fredrick walked along the corridors listening for any guards that would be coming. Fredrick crept down the hall to princess Celestia's room. Fredrick chocked the guards and they fell down without a sound. Fredrick then walked through the doors into the princess's room. Fredrick stood over her; Fredrick placed a note on her bed side table and crept out of the room. Fredrick then opened a window and shimmied down the windows. The air was cold and threatening, like it wanted Fredrick to fall. Fredrick hung on to the balconies until he reached the ground. When Fredrick reached the ground the alarm bells went off. Fredrick could see guards scrambling everywhere.

Fredrick hid in a blacksmith shop nearby. Fredrick opened the door to the blacksmith shop and closed the door behind him. Fredrick proceeded into the middle of the room and started looking for things of interest. Fredrick then felt a point be pushed into his back and he heard a low deep voice say "Well…well…well looks like I have a Dragonborn in my blacksmith shop." Fredrick put up his hand for mercy and said "Please let me go I would like to be away from everybody so I do not hurt them." Fredrick felt the point be removed from his back and Fredrick turned around. The figure was a Minotaur he said "I feel you before I was a mindless brute, but since I trained myself into controlling myself I have been able to live in Canterlot." "I will help you on your quest, take this, this, and this." The Minotaur handed Fredrick a black cloak, a map, and a short sword. "Be safe my friend" "You too dragonborn." Fredrick walked out of the blacksmith and placed on the cloak. Fredrick put up the hood and started for the wall.

o.O.o

Princess Celestia's room  
When the bell went off Celestia awoke with a start. She opened her door and she saw that the guards were on the ground unmoving. She turned around and she saw the note. She picked up the note and started reading it.

_Dear Princess Celestia _  
_If you are reading this note that means that I am long gone by now and will not return for a while. I want you to talk to the main 6 about what has happened and my requests. My first ask is that they all know that they will never find me, so tell them not to look for me. Second ask is that you will take custody for my country while I am away. My third and last request is that tell Fluttershy that she was the one that kept me going and that because of her I will be back. This decision was very painful for me, more painful than you could imagine, but it had to be done. Give them my farewells_

_From a dragonborn _

_Fredrick_

Princess Celestia finished the note and a guard said "Your highness what do you want us to do." Celestia turned to the guard and said "I want you to bring the main 6 to me and to find Fredrick, bring him back safely." The guard saluted and galloped out the door. Princess Luna landed next to Celestia and said "what happens now sister." "Change… Luna change."


	22. Chapter 21 What a man truly wants

Chapter 21 What a man truly wants

Fredrick was climbing over the wall of the inner wall. Fredrick grabbed any hand hold his claws could grab. Fredrick scaled up the perilous wall side onto the top of the wall. Fredrick jumped off the wall into a pile of hay. Fredrick landed in the hay and climbed out of the hay. Fredrick moved street by street like an assassin.

Fredrick could almost taste freedom from the tyranny of prejudice. Fredrick then climbed up a house and started jumping rooftops Fredrick then reached the outer wall. Fredrick jumped from the house to the outer wall. Fredrick strangled the guard that was watching that section of the wall. Fredrick saw the woods in the distance and the mountains. Fredrick jumped off the wall onto the ground. Fredrick landed with the grace of a swan and took off running towards the forest. Fredrick bounded through the country side. He bounded through fields and grasslands. Fredrick hurled fences and houses.

The only thing in his mind was to get to the forest… to safety. Fredrick reached the forest when it was about 6:30. Fredrick tired sat down next to a tree and took a breather. Fredrick got up and started looking for a home where he could practice self-control. Fredrick walked through the forest for several hours before he came to a large cave. Fredrick entered the cave and saw a sleeping bear. Fredrick crept up to the bear and bit its neck. The bear confused a bit before falling silent for the last time. Fredrick dragged the corpse to the outside of his cave. Fredrick dragged it .5 miles away from his cave before eating the bear.

Fredrick dug his dragonborn head into the corpse sucking up meat and blood into his mouth. Fredrick also chewed on the bones of the bear. After Fredrick had his fill he started walking back to his cave. When Fredrick was a quarter of a mile away from his cave, Fredrick raised his head. Fredrick began to sniff the air. The air did not smell right. Fredrick dashed to his cave and he saw a mountain lion in front of the cave. Fredrick jumped up and bit the head off the mountain lion. Blood spurted everywhere. All over Fredrick torso and on the ground. Fredrick licked up the blood and slurped up the meat that was on the bones.

After eating the mountain lion, Fredrick realized what he had done. Fredrick was very angry at himself and he found himself in the cave. Fredrick bashed himself against the walls of the cave, while yelling at himself. Fredrick then bashed himself against a stalactite. Fredrick fell over and onto a pile of straw. o.O.o Canterlot castle Keep Applejack asked "Twilight what do you think what we are doing here?" "I do not applejack." Twilight I believe I know if it is alright to tell you?" "What is it Fluttershy?" "Well Twilight I have a feeling that something is missing." Celestia walked into the throne room and the main 6 bowed to her. Celestia then said "I have things to tell you, first you may rise." The main 6 raised and stood there. Celestia motioned for them to go to the study. They all walked to the study and Twilight asked why they were asked here all Princess Celestia gave was silence. They arrived at study and Celestia shut the door behind him. Celestia turned to them and said "You must not reveal this to any pony or to any thing you understand?" They all nodded their heads. Celestia looked over her shoulder, and then she leaned in. They all followed suit. Celesitia said whispering "Fredrick has broken out of his prison and has fled into the forest. "He has not been seen or heard from again." Fluttershy heart burst from this news. Fluttershy fell over and convulsed. One half of her body was twitching.

Celestia ran over to her and did the main 6. They carried her to the doctors as fast as they could. o.O.o Many miles away in the forest Fredrick was walking through the forest in his dragonborn form. Fredrik past by a tree when he felt a twitch in his chest. Fredrick fell over in pain and located the pain in his heart. Fredrick felt a great sadness in his heart. Fredrick gripped his chest as the pain subsided. Fredrick knew what had happened to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was in pain or in a coma. Fredrick roared out loud at the world... Fredrick then started attacking trees and ripping plants out of the ground. Fredrick then started to rip at the ground. Fredrick then tried to fight against his cave wall. Fredrick kept hitting the wall until his hands bled. Fredrick then stopped hitting the wall. Fredrick then smelled the air. Fredrick smelled something like Zecroa. Fredrick followed the scent until he was at her house. Zecora was working on her potions and was muttering words that Fredrick did not know. Fredrick then burst through the door tired. Zecora jumped back onto the bed. Fredrick said "Help…help me." Fredrick fainted on the ground in front of her. Zecora ran over to Fredrick and started checking his life levels. o.O.o Canterlot hospital Angel and Twilight were siting by Fluttershy's bed as she rested there. Angel was crying as they watched Fluttershy's chest rise up and down. She has been sleeping for several hours but all she has done is sleep. The doctor walked into the room and looked at his clip board.

He said "Twilight I have some good news and bad news." "The good news is that Fluttershy will make a full recovery." "What's the bad new doctor?" "The bad news is that Fluttershy is in a coma and she could be in a coma for a couple minutes or for a couple years or maybe forever." Angel started crying very loudly and was bawling over everything. "Doctor are you sure that you cannot do anything for Fluttershy." "No I cannot we will have to wait for Fluttershy to wake up." Twilight sighed and Angel cried while this was happening. o.O.o Zecora's house Fredrick awoke to find that he was lying on a table and a light was above him. Fredrick lifted his clawed hand above his face to cover the light. Fredrick's eyes slowly adapted to the light. Fredrick then got up and sat on the table. He saw Zecora working over a caldron in the corner. "Oh you are awake; I have to make sure that you are not fake." "Oh my head what happened." "You were on the floor so I helped you more." "Can you make me normal, I want to be normal?" "I cannot make you normal, but I can make you paranormal." "What do you mean?" "I can make it so that you can control yourself, but you cannot be human yourself." "Ok then let's do it I want to control the beast." "I must a warn you, this will hurt too." Fredrick nodded his head and Zecora started chanting and waving her hoofs above Fredrick. Fredrick started screaming and slightly flailing around. A green cloud appeared around him and lifted him up. Zecora started to chant louder and louder as the cloud infused into Fredrick. Fredrick started screaming even louder. Fredrick then was lowered to the table and Zecora said "It is done." Fredrick stood up and he felt like he was in control of everything. Fredrick tipped his finger and walked out of the hut. Fredrick then turned around and said "Do not remember me and do not find me." Fredrick then ran into the forest and Zecora stood there.


	23. Chapter 22 Mother? Father?

Chapter 21 Mother…? Father…? How can you be my parents?

Fredrick ran into the woods and waited in the woods. Fredrick sniffed the air and listened for any noise that would relate to Zecora. Fredrick sat there and listened. He waited there for a couple of minutes before he ran to his cave.

Fredrick entered the dank cave and sat there. He sat there arguing against his feelings until he heard his stomach rumble. Fredrick then stood up and ate the rest of the half eaten mountain lion. Then four lights appeared in front of Fredrick. Fredrick averted his eyes. The figures said "Do not avert your eyes our son" Fredrick then looked at them and there was three females and one male. The first figure was a slight red color, the next was a slight green color, and the last one was a slight blue color. The male was a centaur that had a black, green head. The red figure said "I am Din." The blue figure said "I am Nayru" The green figure said "I am Farore."

The creature stood in the corner and muttered "I am the destroyer." The females surrounded him and hugged him. Destroyer stood by the opening of the cave; he sighed and was looking very impatient. Fredrick was weirded out and was trying to escape there hugs. "What in the heck is going on?" The females backed off and Din said "Don't you remember us we are your mothers." Fredrick stood there with his mouth open and he said "so wait my parents are gods and goddesses." His mothers said "Yes" at the same time. "Wait a second then who is my father." "I am the Destroyer." "How is that possible?" "It is just so son." Then they all said "Son we need to talk to you, an ancient evil will rise upon this land and threaten the peace of this land." "Fredrick you must save them from the ancient evil by destroying it, your father has seen it in a prophecy." "Mothers and father what is this evil?" "Fredrick I wish that we could tell you but your father has told us that we cannot tell you." "Your true form is a creature on the Rim, but you have the other powers, you were never human."

"Your mortal form is the dragonborn form, but you need to save this land in your natural form so that you can be remembered as Harbinger, the Outworld Destroyer." Fredrick nodded they continued "We wish that we could stay longer but we need to leave." Fredrick felt tears well up as the figures disappeared into a flash of light. o.O.o 7 weeks 3 days from Fredrick's escape Fredrick was meditating on a large rock to control his anger, when a tree started to grow rapidly in front of Fredrick. Fredrick jumped back and stood there. The tree turned into a treant and stood in front of him. The treant said "I am treant I am the protector of nature, I am here to teach you the ways of controlling yourself." Treant sat down and started mediating Fredrick was sitting there on the rock listening to treant's advice. "Fredrick you must listen to the sounds of nature and to the sounds of the trees." Fredrick sat there listening to the sounds of nature. "Fredrick to test your patience you must not move or talk to anything for a week. "Treant I cannot do that I am only human." "Yes you can if you believe in yourself." Treant disappeared into the woods. Fredrick got into the meditative state and sat there, Fredrick closed his eyes.

When Fredrick opened his eyes and he saw that treant was in front of him. "Good job Fredrick you stayed here for one week." Fredrick stood up and he heard many joints crack." Treant then hugged Fredrick and jumped into the nearest tree and disappeared. Fredrick then felt a prick in his back and in front of him. Fredrick could feel his anger rising, but he tried controlling his anger. The pricking became harder and more frequent. Fredrick was having a harder time to control his anger. Then the pricking stopped and Treant appeared "you did well friend." Fredrick felt more controlled and stabilized. Treant waved good bye and then disappeared into the grass. Fredrick then stood up and felt the trees start to red and orange. Fredrick then started to walk to his cave. Fredrick entered the cave and saw that a male fox was in the cave. Fredrick hid behind a grouping of rocks. Fredrick then pounced on the fox. Fredrick got bit the fox on the back of the neck. Fredrick ripped the fox's head off and ate the flesh off the fox's head. Fredrick then proceeded to the body. Fredrick then started sucking the flesh off the body. Fredrick cleaned the bones dry in less than 5 minutes. Fredrick then lapped up the blood on the floor. Fredrick then felt his eyes start to fall. Fredrick gathered together the straw and lay down on the straw. Fredrick felt his eyes fall down. The world became very dark and his eyes closed.


	24. Chapter 23 The first encounter

Chapter 22 The first encounter with the Outworld

Fredrick woke up and he saw that there was snow outside of the cave. Fredrick stood up and saw that there was a clear sky. Fredrick ventured out of the cave and started looking at stuff. Fredrick looked at the trees and sniffed the air. Fredrick smelled something different. Fredrick smelt something he has not smelt in long time…ponies. Fredrick started walking towards the scent. As Fredrick got closer the scent became stronger. Fredrick kept on walking till he reached ponyville.

The first thing he saw was Applejack plating seeds and plowing fields. Fredrick sneaked by them and when to Fluttershy's house. Fredrick remembered that she kept a key under the mat. Fredrick picked up the key and opened the door. The room had a layer of dust on all the furniture and the ground. Fredrick backed away from the inside and shut the door. Fredrick was thinking "OH SWEET MERICFUL FATHERLAND FLUTTERSHY NOOOOOOOOO!" Fredrick dashed off and transformed into Outworld Destroyer. Fredrick flew up into the air and landed in a bush next to Applejack. Fredrick started talking to her behind the bush "Applejack where is Fluttershy?" Applejack looked at the bush and said "what in tarnation?" Fredrick repeated the question "She is in the hospital in Canterlot, who are you?" Applejack started to approach the bush, but Fredrick said "Stay back, I do not want to show my form to anyone." Fredrick then scampered off into the bushes where no one could find him. Fredrick then flew along the roof tops not to be seen and he stopped on top of the flower stall. Fredrick using his staff levitated a white rose to him and some money down to the cash register. Fredrick then hid in a pile of straw and waited for night to fall.

A couple hours later the darkness arose and blanked the land. Fredrick then flew out towards Canterlot hospital. The flight was treacherous and hard as Fredrick flew through clouds and freezing snow. Fredrick arrived at the hospital and saw Fluttershy through a window on the third floor, 32nd over to the left. Fredrick climbed into the room through the window and stood over the coma Fluttershy. Fredrick bent down kissed her of the head and placed the white rose on the stand next to her. Fredrick climbed out of the window and shut it behind him. Fredrick flew off to his cave and stayed there. Fredrick flew back asleep. o.O.o The hospital a couple hours later Angel and Rainbow Dash were sitting by Fluttershy's bed side. Angel was still crying, but hoping like a little child. Rainbow Dash was having a hard time not shedding tears. Fluttershy stirred and awoke. They were crying when this happened. Fluttershy said "Why are you crying angel and Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said "Because Fluttershy you are in a coma Flutter…shy." They both looked up and saw Fluttershy awake as bright as day. They rushed over and gave Fluttershy a big hug. Rainbow Dash was streaming with tears of joy that Fluttershy was no longer in a coma. The doctor rushed in and said "By joe, it is a winter rap up miracle." They were all rejoicing and were very happy.

o.O.o 5 days later

Fredrick was getting tired of sleeping in his cave. Fredrick wanted to stretch his wings.

Fredrick walked out of the cave and began to do some exercise. Fredrick was uncomfortable in the Outworld's body and he did not know how to exercise it but Fredrick figured out over time. Fredrick stretched his wings and prepared for take-off. Fredrick ran for a little bit and jumped into the air. Fredrick gained height quickly with the flapping of his wings. Fredrick soared over the clouds and over the mountains. Fredrick then landed outside of ponyville. Fredrick long missed that place and he did not have a home to go back to. His country was now just a part of this country. They gave up their country hood for the supplies. Fredrick had gone there and burned all of his work. The Reichstagsgebäude had burned to the ground, it no longer existed. Fredrick had a hard time doing this but he had a plan to full fill. Fredrick then flew back to his cave and practiced to disguise himself. o.O.o 2 weeks later The main 6 was sitting around a table in sugar cube corner.

They were eating some patsies when a Stallion unicorn with a black head the black looked like it was plated over his head. The mane was black with the rest green. The eyes were green, and the top of the mane is black and the rest of his body was brown. His cutie mark was a staff. His mane was striped green and black, the stripes were jagged and uneven as they flowed don his mane. His mane was considerable longer than most other stallions, but it seem that he did not care. His tail was brown instead of his mane color. He approached them and said "Hello there I have a question do any of you know where I could find a place to make a place to live in do you?" The main 6 was blushing and their faces were blushing. "Hello, any pony here?" They snapped out of their stupor and Rarity said "Yes darling there is a spot just a little while from here I can show you the way from here." The stallion nodded his head and they were off to the land that she had talked about. They were walking out of ponyville as they were doing that he said "I never got your name, my name is Outworld." "My name is Rarity, is that all your name Outworld." "I prefer not to say the other part of my name." Rarity knew not to press the subject so they walked to the land. It was next to an apple orchard. Outworld looked at the land and levitated some rocks out of the way. "Yes this land will do for a house." Outworld began to draw out the planes on the ground and marking where everything would be. Rarity walked back to sugar cube cornor. Outworld looked over his shoulders and saw no one. He then transformed into his true form… Outworld Destroyer.

Fredrick extended his arm forward with his hand pointing up. Fredrick raised his hand and black walls rose up out of the ground. The black walls formed a house and it just looked like Fredrick's head color. Fredrick then transformed into Outworld stallion. Outworld then walked into the house and looked at the rooms he had created. The house was the same color just like his head. Outworld then flew back to the town. Outworld then hid behind sugar cube corner and covered his mane over his wings. Outworld walked up to a table next to the main 6 and sat down in a chair. Outworld picked up a menu and started looking through what there was to eat. Outworld raised his hoof and a waiter walked over to Outworld and asked "What would you like mister." "I would like a daisy sandwich please." The waiter took the menu. Outworld could feel eyes probing him. Outworld turned around and saw that they were staring at him and were swooning over him.

Outworld cleared his throat and said "Which one of you was checking over me?" They all shirked and their faces were blushing hard." Do you try to get a stallion as soon as they move in?" Outworld stood up and walked up to the waiter "Let the one have the food please, the one that is the yellow Pegasus." Fredrick gave some money to the waiter "sir you gave me too much money." "Keep the change and help out your restaurant." Outworld angered walked over to the furniture and quill store. He opened the door and started looking through the quills and furniture. He saw a nice black and green couch and bed combo. Outworld trotted up to the clerk "I would like to buy the couch and bed combo please." The clerk rung up the price and said "That will be 200 bits." "Ok then." Outworld teleported the money from his house to in front of him. "I think this is 200 bits if not keep the change you need the decoration." Outworld levitated the couch and the bed over his head.

Outworld carried the furniture through the door outside and he started trotting to his house. Outworld past many on lookers, mare and stallions alike they were all amazed by his feat of strength. Outworld paid on attention to them and continued walking to his house. The furniture felt like he was holding feathers in his magical grip. Outworld arrived at his house and he pulled out his staff. The staff was hidden in his mane. He pointed the staff at the wall and the wall melted to the ground. The structure stood there untouched. Outworld carried the furniture into the house and pointed the staff at the wall. The wall rose up and covered the hole that was made. He placed the couch in the living room and the bed in his bedroom. Outworld then fled into the basement and closed the door behind him.


	25. Chapter 24 The black house on 11th

Chapter 23 The Stallion in the black house on 11th street

2 hours later

The cutie mark crusaders were outside of Outworld's house. Applebloom said "Let's be cutie mark explorers." They all nodded and they started exploring Outworld's house. Outworld opened his upstairs window and yelled "You kids get off my lawn… get… get." The cutie mark crusaders just stood there. "I think that you need some persuasion to get off my property." Outworld's horn started to glow and he was straining to do the magic spell. A wall of the house became a head. The head was shaped like a v-shaped, it had very sharp stone teeth and it started chasing after them.

They ran as fast as they could from the house. The head kept following them until they reached the edge of the property. The head dissipated into a fine black dust. The cutie mark crusaders then ran to the library to find Twilight. When they reached the door, they burst open and ran inside of the room. In the library was Applejack and Twilight discussing over logic or religion again. Twilight and Applejack turned their attention to the new ponies in the room. Applebloom ran up to Applejack "Sis something terrible happened to us, we were in Outworld's yard because we got lost trying to be explores." Applejack placed her hoof on Applebloom's shoulders and she felt a comforting feeling "Applebloom continue." "Outworld then summoned a giant scary head that tried to eat us, we were lucky to get away from the head; we were so scared that we came running to you." "You did the right thing coming to me; I will go talk to Outworld about this."

Applejack started walking towards Outworld's house next to their orchard. o.O.o Outworld was climbing up the stairs when he heard a knocking on the door. He trotted over to the door and opened it. He slammed the door in her face, and he reopened it. "Yes what can I do for you?" "I do not think that we have properly introduced to each other I am Applejack." She started shaking the stallion's hoof very hard. Outworld felt like his shoulder joint would fall out. "Well then please come in Applejack."

Outworld then shut the door behind here and lead her to the living room. "Please wait here Applejack." He went into the kitchen and prepared some cheese he had made. He carried them out on a sliver tray and set the snacks down on the coffee table in front of them. Outworld sat down next to Applejack. "What can I do for you Applejack?" "I am just over here just to see how you are doing in this town." Outworld nodded his head: I am doing fine thank you, but there is another question on your mind more interesting." "Applejack sighed "I just want to just know why you scared my sister half to death?" "I scared them so that I could be along in peace while I am the restful state." "What is this restful state?' Outworld pretended to look at a fake watch "Oh look at the time it would be best for you to go now." Outworld was pushing her out the door and he shut the door behind her. Applejack started walking back to the library. She opened the library door and Twilight was sitting behind her desk reading a book. "How did it go?"

Twilight did not even look up from her book as she said that. "I just think that there is something weird with that stallion, first he hardly comes into town, second he never talks to any pony, third I have not seen a cutie mark like his. Fourth why are his colors different from other peoples?" Twilight closed the book and stood up "Applejack, you know that some people do not like to be around other ponies, second ponies come in way shapes and colors." Applejack sighed "I know that, he is just different then everything I have ever seen." "Maybe he is just shy Applejack." "Maybe Twilight just maybe" o.O.o Outworld was preparing his meal of assorted herbs and spices on top of Daisies and meadow grass.

There was a knock on the door and Outworld walked to the door. He opened it, there was nothing there, and Outworld muttered "Darn kids in there house ditching." "Hello I am Pinkie Pie." "Aaaaa… oh gosh you scared me do not creep up on me." "I know every pony in Ponyville, except you what was your name again?" "Errr… right my friends call Outworld if I had any real friends." "Oo… oo…oo… I know what we should do I think that I should throw a party for you Outworld." "Thanks but no thanks I do not do well in parties because of several reasons." "Ok then, but I will do something special for your arrival in Ponyville."

Pinkie merrily hoped away and Outworld slammed the door. "These people are crazy and a little uncontrollable; still they have not hurt me correct?" Outworld felt very cramped in here so he trotted outside and started to do some gardening. He was planting weeping willows around his land. Outworld check over his shoulders and the area was all clear. Outworld transformed into Outworld Destroyer. He pointed his staff at the trees and they turned into adult trees. He quickly changed back and he looked at his work. There was a solid wall of wood around his land and the only way in was the front gate.

Outworld was standing there when he felt a cold grip on his shoulder. Outworld turned around and it was a banshee. "Give me your powers Outworld." "Nay you creature of stupidly." Outworld pulled out his staff and fired an arcane orb at hit banshee. The orb slightly missed her and his left a small hole in her side. Outworld threw another orb and this time, the orb hit dead center.

The banshee screamed because of the pain and its existence was being erased. Outworld watched in amusement as the banshee disintegrated into nothing. As the last bits of the banshee disappeared Outworld gave out a terrible evil laugh. "You think you can hurt me banshee, you forgot that Outworlder's have pure damage." Outworld continued laughing at the now gone banshee. Twilight ran into his yard "What is going on?" "I just had my fun with a creature that is hated." "What?" "I just banished a banshee."

"Right… I will be going now." She was backing away slowly, but he ignored her. Outworld then walked back into his house and shut the door. He climbed up the stairs and fell asleep on the bed.


End file.
